


The Exception to the Rule

by ShirlyGallagher



Series: What's Past is Prologue [1]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Discovery, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Making Out, Nicknames, Original Character(s), Pet Names, Ratings: R, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Sharing Clothes, Slow Build, Smut, Tenderness, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirlyGallagher/pseuds/ShirlyGallagher
Summary: A chronicle of firsts...A tale of discovery...A story of love...~~~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an old school Bughead shipper, I grew up with the comics and am thrilled that Riverdale has made my childhood dreams come true. 
> 
> I do not own ANY of the characters mentioned in this or any other story. 
> 
> Our story is set in an Alternate Universe, and is a blend of the Archie Comics, Riverdale and my brain.
> 
> We follow the Riverdale story line until (and including) episode #7. Then we veer off into a beautiful land of young love.
> 
> The gang is slightly older than the show portrays.
> 
> Val and Archie never dated.
> 
> Archie and Veronica are an item. (They continue after their "7 minutes in heaven" romp)
> 
> Obviously, Jughead and Betty are an item. (They continue after "Hey there, Juliet")  
> *swoon*  
>    
> ~~~

Jughead sat in his usual spot in the Blue and Gold offices staring at his laptop, trying (desperately) to think of anything other than Betty Cooper.

It'd been a week since he walked her home and they'd kissed, Betty thanking him for her burst of clarity.

They hadn't talked about it, and frankly that wasn't weird.

Jughead understood, exactly how she felt. Whenever they were with each other, which was constantly, they both felt a sense of peace.

Peace?! Jughead Jones?! He shook the thought.

Turning his attention to the blank chapter in front of him, he realized that "work" was a fruitless effort. He closed his laptop and slid it into his bag.

Slouching back into his chair and tugging at his beanie, he rested his hands on the back of his neck allowing himself to think of her.

She was intoxicating in all aspects of the word, everything about her was dizzy, warm and perfect to him. Jughead wasn't into booze, on account of his dads struggles, but he was beginning to understand what addiction might feel like.

He was never interested in girls, or anyone. He'd always thought that it, sex, was reserved for other people. People that were willing to chase after it, people that would let it become the only driving force in life.

Jughead hated the thought, so his impression of love and sex was forged early on. And having Archie as a best friend instilled this notion in his brain at a very young age. That kid was always chasing some girl.

Jughead too had known Betty his whole life, but only recently he found his thoughts enveloped by her. He'd never had anyone consume his thoughts, let alone a girl. But she wasn't just any girl, she was the brightest surprise of his young life. The warm sun in an otherwise cloudy sky that was his childhood. Given all of this he knew Betty, to what seemed like a tee. Jughead was no fool, nor was he a coward and he knew that if he wanted to keep her all to himself he would have to tell her, everything...always.

That thought scared him more than anything.

Betty rounded the corner to find him sitting there, right where she knew he'd be. Though he was a creature of habit, his mysterious nature always kept her guessing. She stopped at the threshold of the Blue and Gold to stare, for a moment, at the young man she'd grown so fond of. With his back towards her she could see the broadness of his shoulders, his large hands resting on the back of his neck with slim fingers laced and thick black waves escaping from under his trade-mark crown.

God, she found him so effortlessly handsome. He having only recently emerged from Archie's shadow, she truly saw him. He was tall, dark, smart and handsome. And from what her gut was telling her...all hers.

She tilted her head to the side and raised an eye brow, looking at his raven hair and thinking of herself running her hands through it, gripping onto it in the heat of passion. She inhaled deeply and let out an audible moan.

He spun around in his office chair with a smile "Hey Betts"

"Uh...Hi J-Jug" She stammered, shuffling forward closing the door behind her. He noticed her awkward steps and stood, crossing the room in three long strides

"You ok?" he smirked. She was normally so graceful and he wondered if maybe she was lurking in the doorway, thinking of him.

"Oh! Yea! Totally...Have you been waiting for me long?"

'my whole life' he thought dryly. "Not at all, I was just trying to get another chapter done in my book"

"Any Luck?" She asked dropping her back pack and cardigan onto her desk, next to his bag

"Not exactly" He shrugged

"Writer's block?"

"Not exactly"

"....Okay...what's up?" She asked stepping towards him, searching his face for some kind of clue or answer to questions she didn't even know she had.

This was it, This was his moment to let it all out. All the thoughts, fears, feelings and day dreams he's had since they kissed last. He could spill them out to her like he had in his head, reciting it. He trusted her more than anyone. But when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. He was shocked at his inability to form words. Jughead always had something to say, ranting about some injustice, and prided himself on his vocabulary. But now, when it really counted, all words escaped him.

She saw the distress on his face and grabbed his hands "Jughead, What's wrong?"

He looked deep into her eyes, willing words to come, finally He spoke "Nothing's wrong, Betty. I just....could you...or will you...uh. Really what I'm trying to say is....Can I, Can I call you mine?" His voice getting quieter near the end of his "sentence" until it was almost a whisper.

Her heart skipped in her chest, Jughead Jones was speechless. It was so very out of character and adorable. She smiled, tilting her head to the side "Jughead, I'm y-y..."

He didn't need for her to finish that, capturing her lips with his own. He knew, or rather felt what she needed and wanted and that was good enough for him. His instincts had been right and she was HIS girl.

They break apart breathless, still holding hands neither of them stepping away, basking in the afterglow. But Betty was far from done with him. She ran her hands up his hips and across his stomach. Then up his chest to his shoulders and back down to the "S" on his chest tracing it with a fingertip "I like this" she whispered looking back up to him, through her lashes.

"I like you" He sighed horsely hooking his thumbs into her belt loops, pulling her flush against him. She sighed in delight and kissed him gently at first but it became clear they were hungry for more. There was more passion and fever between them then they knew what to do with.

They both knew the other had any clue what to do next but Betty loved the feeling of loosing herself in his arms.

Jughead was surprised by his own confidence. She was sending out messages through her moans, body, and breathing that he recognized, understood, and acted on.

Their tongues danced together with such ease, each of them reading each others bodies and somehow knowing where to move next. 

He broke away from her mouth, lightly tugging on her bottom lip and started placing kisses up her jawline to her ear, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine. He nibbled and sucked at her flesh as he traveled down her neck to her bare shoulder, she tasted like honey. She bucked her hips into him in response, he took note and repeated the process.

He slipped his hands under the thin straps of her top and bra allowing them to fall down her arms.

"Juggie..." She breathed.

He couldn't handle her calling him that. A once endearing nickname that was reserved for a small few, now sounded horse. Like a growl full of need, it sounded like a plea. It was the perfect combination of too much and not nearly enough.

Her hands were planted on his chest but were creeping their way up slowly to hook around the back of his head, pulling him closer to her, locking onto his lips again.

His hands now resting on the small of her back and ass their kiss deepened, he can feel himself melting into her. Tasting every inch of her sweet mouth.

With his hands firmly placed he started backing up pulling her with him, hoping to feel that ugly office couch behind them. When he finally feels it on the calves he flops down abruptly, breaking their kiss.

She giggles, looking at his how seated position "We should probably get some work done before school's finished"

Jughead knew Betty didn't care about the work, she was just trying to be a "good" girl. But he knew better.

"Yea? Work, huh?" He said looking up through a loose curl that had fallen in-front of his eye.

She felt her knees weaken looking into his baby blues. He smiled at her, and she was hooked. He had her heart hook line and sinker.

He reached up grabbing her fingers lightly, tugging her down to him. She straddled his lap without a second thought pressing her lips to his in one smooth motion. He groaned into her mouth, moving his hands up under the back of her shirt.

Nothing felt off limits, they were in each others hands, trusting they were free to explore without fear. They both sank deeper into their kiss loosing all sense of the "real world"

Betty roamed her hands down and back up his arms to his strong shoulders then up his neck and into his dark hair, pushing his beanie off, it tumbling down beside them. Grasping two hand-fulls of his thick hair she tugged, harder than she intended. She thought that and loosing his "security blanket" would trigger a pause. But Jughead hardly noticed that or the pain, grinding himself to her with a moan of approval.

"Ah-hem"

They both froze, breaking their kiss, Jughead peaked around Betty to see Veronica standing in the doorway of the Blue and Gold. He looked back at Betty, who looked terrified.

"It's ok Betts, It's just Ronnie" He smiled, looking into her wide green eyes. He quickly pulled is crown back on, helping Betty slip her straps back up over her shoulders. She smiled coyly at him, mouthing 'thank-you' he winked back.

"JUST Ronnie?!" Veronica spat back

"Hey Ron, What are you doing here?" Betty asks standing, tugging her shirt down and turning to face her best friend

"Um, Earth to Cooper, You asked me to meet you here. After school...so here I am...after school...We're still going to Pop's, yes?" The raven haired beauty asked an eye brow raised. Betty had completely forgot and clearly lost track of time, in a big way.

"Yes! Sorry Ronnie! Just let me grab my things"

"Jug, you're welcome to come too, I asked Archie to meet us there" Veronica said.

"Sure, But only if you're treating"


	2. Chapter 2

Things couldn't be better. They were still inseparable, working on the Blue and Gold together. Jughead now came over for Cooper family dinners, attended most of the football games to watch Betty as a River Vixen, and took her out on dates like normal teenage couples do.

It was 3 weeks later and the night before Halloween.

Though Halloween was the one of the only holidays that Jughead enjoyed, all anyone could talk about was Cheryl's house party.

Betty had yet to ask him to take her, but normal teenage couples also go to parties together so he knew it was only a matter of time.

He'd have to suck it up, dress up, be there for her, and try to have a good time.

"So Jug, I was thinking" She said to him in their favourite table at Pop's. They were both sitting on the same side of the booth, Jughead with his arm slung over the backrest, Betty with her hand on his thigh resting her body onto his chest.

"mm-hmm"

"Well...I know how you feel about Cheryl, and ThornHill, and Reggie, and well...everything but..."

"You want to go the party tomorrow night?"

"I do" She smiled spinning around to face him. His heart melted, she looked so excited. He would do anything to keep her smiling, so without skipping a beat he said "Anything for you, Betts"

"Really!?" She clasped her hands together in excitement "I thought I was going to have to bribe you or plead my case more"

He smiled, curiously "What were you going to bribe me with? Burgers?"

She shrugged with a smile "No, But I have a few ideas"

His eyes widened "Care to share?",

"If I told you, what would I use when I REALLY need something from you?"

"All you have to do is ask, Juliet"

She looked into his eyes, kissing him gently on the lips "Thank you. I'll make it up to you"

"Oh, I know you will" He said with a devilish grin

She slid out of the booth "Walk me home?" She asked

He followed her out of Pop's after paying the bill, grabbing her hand as they started their walk home. Jughead liked living with Archie and it proved to be extremely convenient. He got to walk his "girl next door" to and from school every day and visit her whenever he wanted in between.

"What are you dressing up as?" Jughead asked after a long comfortable silence, one of the many things he loved about their relationship. They were never uncomfortable. He was never second guessing, silence didn't mean anything negative, and he still felt he could ask anything. They simply could just be with each other.

"I'm not sure I want to say, I kinda want to surprise you" Betty said with a shy smile

"Now who's the mysterious one, Cooper?" He joked bumping her shoulder with his.

Betty giggled lightly and felt her stomach twist up in excitement. She had something in mind for a little while now, mostly inspired by her boyfriend. Since teaming up with Jughead on the school paper and investigating Jason's murder she'd felt a lot like Sherlock and Dr.Watson. Deciding in her head that Jughead was Sherlock, she decided on her costume and the more she thought about it the better it fit. She wanted to blow him away, she wanted to do the unexpected while still staying true to who she was, and who he cared for.

Regardless she knew she wanted to leave good girl Elizabeth Cooper at home and walk in another's woman's shoes.

"Do you have any idea what you're going to dress up as?" She asked turning the attention to him.

"Oh god, No...No idea at all. I'll just have to see what Fred has in his closet, or maybe Mary saved some old Halloween shit in the basement that I can look through"

"You're such a good sport, Juggie" Betty cooed, squeezing his hand lightly.

He stopped dead in their tracks "Don't call me that, unless you mean it" he growled pulling her by the hand towards him.

"Ooh, a little sensitive?" She teased

"You know how I feel about you saying my name like that"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing up on her tip toes. "I know that it drives you wild" She whispered against his lips

"mm-hmm" He hummed as he kissed her. Slipping one hand around her waist and cupping her face in the other. She sighed at the gentle touch of his hand on her skin, sinking herself into his kiss. She parted her lips slightly, allowing his tongue to graze hers.

He moaned in appreciation, pulling her firmly against himself. Her hands had found their way to the back of his head, her fingers laced into his dark hair, tugging lightly.

"I have a small request" he whispered in between coming up for air

"Anything" She breathed, eagerly kissing him again. Pulling away, he rubbed his thumb across her cheek and tucked a loose strand of golden hair behind Betty's ear.

"Leave your hair down tomorrow, for me..." She grinned, nodding slightly.

Betty's phone buzzed in her pocket, she flipped it on to see her mom's text "You're late"

"Shit Jug, I've got to go. I'm past curfew. Meet me at Ronnie's tomorrow around 8? We'll all go to Cheryl's together?"

"Sounds like a plan" he said kissing her on the cheek. "See you then"

She turned and ran up to her house, quickly getting her keys out of her bag while taking the porch steps 2 at a time. She glanced back at Jughead still standing on the sidewalk in between the Andrew's and the Cooper's. Betty blew him a kiss and disappeared inside, turning the porch light off.

Jughead turned on a heel and started towards "his own" front door.

What in the hell was he going to do about a costume? Hopefully Archie was home to help him hash it out. He wanted to look good for Betty, but he refused to be anything but himself as well. He knew Betty would want him to be comfortable so feeling no pressure, he started to think of his favourite fictional characters.


	3. Chapter 3

Veronica, Kevin and Betty were all buzzing about the night ahead of them.

Ronnie had snuck a bottle of Vodka from her mom's liquor cabinet and had been mixing it with root beer for the three of them. 

Finishing her second drink Betty examined her body in one of Veronica's full length mirrors. She looked good. Though she knew her costume wasn't very common or easy to guess, she knew Jughead would get it and that's all that mattered. Plus she felt sexy and smart in it, which was a rare combination to her.

She pulled her grey knee high socks up higher on her legs and tugged at her black skirt. Smoothing her hands over the front for her grey vest, she considered doing up the top 4 buttons of her white dress shirt underneath. Smirking to herself and feeling the warmth of Ronnie's drinks in her belly, she decided to compromise with herself and did one extra button up.

"I liked it better before" Kevin quipped. Betty snapped her eyes towards Kevin standing with his drink in hand, dressed like Prince Charming. 

"Jughead will too" He finished "Isn't that want you wanted tonight? To leave your good girl persona at home?"

Betty blushed, nodding and her smile growing larger. She looked back at the mirror, unclasping the button she'd just secured.

"Yes, B!! I. Love. It. Now, How do I look?" Veronica asked gliding into the room, clad in a curve hugging black leather body suit and sky high heels, with tiny black cat ears atop her raven hair.

"You look amazing V! Archie is going to loose it!" Betty raved slipping her fake thick rimmed cat eye glasses on.

"Both those boys wont know what hit them, You ladies are stunning!" Kevin smiled as he helped clip Betty's pocket watch to her vest, slipping it into her front pocket.

"Let's talk about Prince Charming for a moment, shall we?" Ronnie continued "Could you look any more dapper Kevin Keller?"

Kevin dusted his shoulders off playfully with a shrug "Perhaps" He finished in a fake English accent causing all three of them to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Ms.Lodge, Archie and Jugg-Head are in the lobby, waiting" Smithers interrupted with a quick knock.

"Thank you Smithers, Tell them we'll be right down" With those words the older man disappeared the teens turning their attention back to their costumes, making sure they had everything they needed for the night.

Betty had told her parents that she was staying at Veronica's. Ronnie's mom had to go back to New York for the weekend to clear up a few things, leaving Ronnie the condo. Planning on returning after the party Betty left all her belongings behind taking only her phone, slipping it into her jacket. Veronica stuffed a few things in the pockets of Betty's trench coat claiming that "a coat or purse doesn't go with the outfit"

Betty smiled at her honest friend, happily carrying Cat Woman's house keys.

 

Jughead was pacing the lobby when the elevator doors opened. He turned to greet them and the first thing Betty noticed was the lack of his trade mark crown, and that his hair was combed back in a slick 1950s vibe. With a pair of aviator sun-glasses tucked into the neckline of his crisp white tshirt, she tried to remember if she'd seen him in any bright colours and she didn't think she had, not since they were kids anyway. 

But there he was in a red leather motorcycle jacket, collar popped, hands tucked into light blue jeans and his own slouchy black boots on. She stood in the elevator with her mouth slightly gapping as her two friends exited. Jughead looked better than she'd seen yet. Although the changes in his appearance were small, they were significant enough to make her stomach flip and send warmth up to into her cheeks.

"Well, look who we have here, if it isn't 'Jim Stark' Betty said finally after Jughead stepped his foot in to prevent the elevator door from closing.

"Since we made 'Rebel without a Cause' the Twilight's last movie, I figured this was a fitting costume. Pretty rad jacket, though!? You can thank 1980's Fred Andrews for this." Jughead said pulling at the collar with a smile. "Dr. Watson, I presume?"

"You're quite right, Sir" Betty replied tapping her finger against her glasses.

"You look fantastic!" Jughead smiled hooking his finger through the empty lens "These are a nice touch" he said kissing her gently.

 

They all pilled into Mr.Andrews work van and headed to the outskirts of town. 

Fred Andrews was an understanding guy, but promises were made in order for the keys to be handed over, and Archie was not interested in loosing driving privileges. Though Fred wavered on curfew, in the end when Jughead offered to drive everyone home, since he could guarantee he would not be drinking, Fred's mind was calmed.

When they arrived, ThornHill mansion was lit up like 'The House on Haunted Hill' surely to celebrate the night's main event. The Blossom's never did anything half assed.

Parking quickly they could hear that the party was already well under way. Archie tossed the keys to Jughead who slipped them into his jacket. He looked over at Betty talking with Veronica and quickly slipped his hand into hers, lacing their fingers together. She squeezed lightly instantly calming his racing mind.

Once inside voices were loud and the music was blaring. The decorations were spot on and everyone looked to be having a great (all be it inebriated) time. 

Betty shed her coat, slipping her phone into the front vest pocket. Jughead hung her jacket in the hall closet before turning to face Betty. She had her back turned, looking into a sea of sweaty party goers. She could see Arch and Ron making their way through the dance floor and Kevin disappeared nearly instantly into the crowd. Jughead stood there a moment observing her in these new and wild surroundings, her hips swaying gently to the beat while she looks through the room.

Betty looked incredible as Dr.Watson. He'd never seen her look so sexy. It wasn't just the lace up heels, or the plummeting neckline exposing more of Betty Cooper than ever before. It wasn't even the corset-like vest that hugged her curves or the way that her blonde hair fell in loose waves under that black bowler hat. She walked with a confidence he'd never seen her with before.

That, was what did it for him.

She turned to him over her shoulder "Come on then" She smiled holding her hand out. He grabbed it tightly as she wove them through the tangle of people on the dance floor and out into the yard.

"BETTY- GOOD-GIRL-COOPER!?!" Cheryl screamed sloshing her drink onto the patio tiles "With Jugg-Head? I never thought I'd see either of you at one of my parties, did Mommy Cooper say it was ok?" She mocked

Jughead's eye brows knit together as he opened his mouth about to lip Cheryl off but Betty interrupted him 

"Wow, slutty nurse costume...real original. Go fuck yourself, Cheryl. Where are the drinks?" Betty said coldly. Jughead's eyes widen 'That's my girl, couldn't have said it better myself'

Stunned, Cheryl points to the kitchen. The few people around start laughing and clapping so Betty takes a small bow and leads the way again with Jughead tagging along, smirking behind her.

Upon ducking back into the house in search of drinks, they run into the gang again. Kevin has 5 shot glasses lined up with some kind of clear liquor in them. He nods for everyone to take a shot, everyone picks one up, clinks a cheers and shoots it back, expect Jughead. Everyone notices immediately, touching a finger to their own nose. Everyone minus Betty. 

"WAIT!?! What's that?! How...How'd you all know to do that" They all shrug and start laughing.

"We just know! B, you gotta take it!" Kevin says grabbing the shot out of Jughead's hand, placing the drink in front of Betty "Them's the rules" 

She looked at Jughead who had a mixture of excitement and concern on his face. He cocked an eye brow at her and down the hatch that warming liquid went, smoother than the first one. 

Betty shivered slamming the shot glass down. Everyone erupted in a roar of appreciation. 

"Oooh, B! I Love this song, lets go dance" Veronica said grabbing for her friends hand. Betty turns to Jughead, he smiles and nods in Veronica's direction. 

"I'll make it up to you" She says into his ear, kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh, I know you will" He says back.


	4. Chapter 4

Betty followed Veronica to the centre of the dance floor, quickly finding Josie and Val.

"Oh my god, Betty!? Are you here with Jughead? Someone told me you guys came here together?! You MUST tell us everything!" Val shouted at Betty over the heavy bass dance track

"Yea, we did. What do you want to know?" Betty smiled thinking back to her handsome recluse

"Everything!" All three girls screamed in unison. Betty giggled and shrugged her smile still plastered to her face

"I don't know what to tell you, other than you girls don't know what's your missing. He's amazing"

"Oh my god Betty!" Val yelled shaking Betty by the shoulders.

"Swoon, right?" Veronica said, knowing how happy Betty had been as of late, even with everything that was going on in town. She could only attribute the change in Betty's mood to Jughead. And anything that made her best friend happy, Ronnie could get behind.

"How did this happen? And might I add, who knew all that handsome was hinding under all those layers and that stupid hat!" Josie replied sipping her bright pink drink

"I like his hat, and I mean, I like everything about him" Betty continued "as for how it happened, we'd been spending a lot of time together, and he's been really supportive with me and everything going on. One day he climbed though my bedroom window, talked me out of a panicked anxiety attack and then kissed me" Betty finished, the other girls waiting for the stories' end on bated breath, Val clasped her hands to her chest

"Betty, that is just the sweetest. Who knew Jughead Jones was such a romantic?!"

"I know, it's.....he's pretty incredible"

"Well you deserve it B! Now, let's dance" Veronica said as she thew her hands up with a twirl

~~~

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Jughead was getting the third degree from Kevin, Archie and now Reggie (who quite frankly, he hated)

"So, you and goody two shoes Cooper?" Reggie drunkenly snarled "I didn't think you had the balls, Donnie Darko"

"Don't call her that, Mantel. You're just salty because I got her, and you never even stood a chance" Jughead snapped back with ease. He could see Kevin smirking out of the corner of his eye pouring another drink for both himself and Archie, he gave them a quick nod.

"What about bro code, dick? Betty is Archie's girl, everyone in Riverdale knows that. Oh, but that's right, you wouldn't know anything about bro code since you've never had a girl before, isn't that right, kitten?"

Reggie's self initialed pompous nature had always rubbed Jughead the wrong way, but it had gotten worse as they got older. It was harder and harder for Jughead to ignore him and they'd gotten into it on many occasions, mostly surrounding Jughead's lack of interest in sports, girls and anything else Reggie deemed "manly". Jughead was never one to back down and he always stood up for himself, fuelling their life long feud.

Archie could see the temper boiling up in his childhood friend's eyes and stepped in between the two bickering young men, while Kevin eagerly waited on the impending drama. 

"Let's not do this again guys, I'm fine with Betty and Jug. I had my chance with Betty, and as long as my best friends are happy, I'm happy" he finishes turning to Jughead

"That means a lot, Arch. Come on, let's go find those girls" Jughead said while flipping Reggie off in his stupid too small Batman costume, before disappearing into the crowded dance floor.

Jughead could find Betty anywhere, just look for that signature bouncing blonde pony tail. But tonight, given the circumstances and their altered appearances it was proving more difficult. With a nod Archie silently suggested the three of them split up but before Jughead knew it two delicate hands slipped around his waist and down into his front jean pockets.

"Hey there, stranger" Jughead said over his shoulder to the mysterious creature behind him, his voice cracking slightly at the sensation of her hands slipping over his thighs

"Hi, Jug" Betty said pulling him against herself "Wanna dance?" She asked, leaning her body into his strong back and gently swaying them to the slowed tempo

"I kinda feel like we are?" He joked, knowing what she meant. He slid his hands down her bare arms and grabbed her by the wrists, pulling her hands out of his pockets. Before Betty knew it they were face to face, Jughead placing her wrists gently over his shoulders. He slowly moved his hands from hers, tailing them all the way down her body until his hands settled low on the small of her back, pulling her firmly against himself. She rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling in with her lips against his neck. She inhaled deeply, breathing in his sent 'What is that combination? sandalwood, camp fire, vanilla, rain?' Whatever it was, she loved it.

"I'm glad we came. I'm having a great time, are you?" She asks not removing her lips from his skin. Jughead swallows hard, feeling her kiss his neck lightly while she waited for his response. 

"It'd be better if we were alone, but it's not so bad. I'm here with you after all" Jughead said with a shrug moving his hips slowly along with hers, loving the feeling of having her so close

"Did you want to get some air?"

"After this song" he replies squeezing her tighter to him.

Once the song ended Betty grabbed Jughead by the hand, leading him, yet again outside. She walked them over the one of the lounge chairs by the pool. She sat down and pat the space next to herself. 

Jughead complied "It's kinda cold out here, do you want my jacket?"

"No thanks Jug, I'm still hot from dancing." She paused scooching herself closer until she was nearly on his lap "I'm really thankful you agreed to come, I almost feel like a regular high school kid" he smiled at her as she slipped her glasses off, tucking them into neckline of her shirt. Jughead's attention was drawn down to her full bust, barely contained by her cloathing.

"We're hardly kids anymore Betts, and besides it's the least I can do for you. After everything you've done for me, I'm the one that's thankful" he divulges looking out onto the Thornhill grounds and over the lights of Riverdale. Jughead feels Betty's hand slide onto his knee and up his thigh, resting it dangerously high up. 

His breath hitches at the proximity as he catches her gaze "You're just full of surprises aren't you?" 

She smiles brightly, biting her bottom lip "I told you I'd make it up to you, Juggie" She leans in pressing her lips to his neck, slowly trailing kisses up to his ear. He lets out a low moan as she sucks his lobe in between her lips lightly, the feeling of her breath in his ear sends waves of excitement through his body. She continues her work on his neck, tugging on his tshirt collar to expose more skin. Betty finds his collar bone and nips the delicate skin there causing Jughead to hiss her name. 

She stops and looks up to him with concern "I'm sorry! Are you ok?" She asks touching the tender red spot she'd just made

"I'm fine Betts" he smiles, leaning in to kiss her. The kiss was sweet at first but Betty finds her hands on the lapels of his collar pulling him into a more heated kiss, almost immediately. Jughead groans and grabs her by the hips pulling her onto his lap in one swift movement. She sighs in delight, deepening their kiss with her tongue. With Jughead holding onto the flare of her hips could feel Betty rolling herself into him as the world melts away into the background.

How the fuck did he get so lucky? Maybe his shit life was just payment for this? The world is balance after all, is it not? Great pain will one day equal great pleasure? Why didn't Betty have a line up of men waiting to date her? Look at her!?! Really look at her. She's smart, kind, fun, beautiful and most recently tragically sexy. All he knew was he never wanted to let her go. 

He continues their kiss until breaking free for air, lightly tugging on her bottom lip as he moved his eyes up to meet hers "You're amazing Elizabeth Cooper"

"Don't call me that, Forsythe Jones" she said roughly planting her lips on his again, intensifying their kiss he gripped her hips pulling her forward on himself. She moaned at the effect they were having on each other, rolling her hips back, his movements meeting her every motion.

"Ah -hem"

Jughead and Betty freeze, slowly pulling their lips apart. Betty drops her forehead to his shoulder. Jughead looks up to see Veronica standing the patio doorway.

"Really, Ronnie?!" He yells in protest, feeling Betty giggle lightly.

"It's not my fault! Firstly: it's not like you guys are being super discrete or sneaky, and Secondly: I have to steal Betty for a moment. I need her, girl stuff. I promise, it won't be long. You understand don't you, lover boy?" Veronica lovingly banters back. "Arch and Kev are still in the kitchen, they've been there a while. Those boys are tying one on tonight, maybe you should go be a voice of reason?" She suggested.

"It's ok Betty, Go. I'll find you in a bit" Jughead whispered into her ear. She lifted her head to meet his eyes, and smiled 

"Are you sure? I'm having fun here" She chuckled. "I feel like we can't catch a break" 

He kisses her again pushing her off his lap gently "It's ok Betts. We've got plenty of time" He nods towards Veronica "Go be a good friend, I'll go find the guys and find you a bit later"

"You're amazing, Forsythe" She teases, though he can feel the truth of her words. She kisses him on the cheek and turns to Veronica.

"Don't call me that, Elizabeth" he calls after her with a laugh. She looked back at him with a smile. 

How did she get so lucky? He cared so deeply and he understood her so perfectly. He allowed her to be herself. Rather, he encouraged her to be her truest self. It also didn't hurt that he was the perfect combination for brains and looks, which lead to a passion in her she never knew she had.

Jughead waits a moment, gathering his composure before re-entering the party. Quickly finding his friends right where Veronica said they'd be, deep in debate over something that clearly happened before Jughead arrived.

"Hey Arch, How about we take it easy for a second? Let's go find that games room or something"

Drunk Archie was very agreeable so off the three went in search of gaming distraction


	5. Chapter 5

Later, Jughead found Betty in the kitchen perched on top of the island talking to Josie. At 12:30am the party was starting to mellow, with only pockets of people left spread out over the enormous mansion.

"MR.JONES!" Josie screamed, clearly drunk "Can I, can WE just say, how great you, how so good you look tonight?! Like, all the girls. Like, all of them! We're talking about you, man! YOU!" She shouted swatting at his shoulder and missing. He smiled, quickly moving to catch the stumbling girl. Josie grabbed onto his arms, stabilizing herself. 

She giggled "Thanks Jones, I think I need to find Val. You guys wait here, I'll be right back" She said slapping Betty hard on her bare thigh, leaving a red mark behind. Betty winced at the pain but was feeling a bit tipsy, so the sting quickly subsided.

Jughead could feel Betty's stare on the back of his neck. He turned to meet her gaze. Her green eyes were low, looking at him through long dark lashes.

"It's true you know." She said hooking her heels together, her long legs dangling off the counter top.

"What's true?" He asked, taking a few steps closer to her. The kitchen was now empty, with music and laughter drifting in from the other rooms. Jughead could see out into the yard and saw a few familiar faces in the pool, like Archie and Veronica.

But right now it was like there was a spot light on the one and only, Betty Cooper.

"All the girls talking about you, I don't think they knew what hit them when you walked in here tonight. You look so handsome"

"THEY didn't know, or YOU didn't know?" He asked smirking confidently, bypassing the compliment.

"Well, I know how handsome you are. And seeing you tonight, I just felt powerful and proud"

"Proud?" He asked delighted

"Yeah, You're mine. All those girls are just realizing now, something I've known a long time. You're amazing, Juggie" She states raising an eye brow, She knew exactly what she was doing.

"There's that name again" He growled, to which Betty shrugged.

Now standing in front of her, he nudged her knees apart moving his body in-between. He felt Betty wrap her legs around his waist, hooking her heels together again. Her hands splayed out behind her holding her upper half upright.

"I can stop, if you want" She teased with a fake pout "I know how sensitive you are"

"mm-hmm" He sighed as he looked her up and down, taking in all the beauty that was confidant Betty Cooper.  
He reached up and pulled lightly at the string holding her vest closed, it unraveled quickly exposing the top of her soft white bra, her breasts nearly spilling over the cups. Betty's breath caught in her throat as she watched him examine her. It felt like he was studying her, almost like he was logging the way she looked into his mind, for later. 

He gently grazed his fingers over the hand print on her skin left behind by her tiny drunk friend "She hit you hard" Jughead whispered sliding his hand up her thigh. 

Betty's eyes fluttered closed at the sensation of Jughead's hands on her leg, feeling his other hand copy the motion until both hands were on her ass pulling her forward, forcefully. She gasped, grabbing onto his shoulders. 

Their faces now inches apart, Betty closed her eyes, leaning in to kiss him but feels him pull back slightly. Pouting and about snap her eyes open to protest, she feels his breath on her collar bone and falls back onto her hands, tilting her head to expose more of herself to him.

He inhales deeply, breathing in her sweetness. Her blonde locks tickling his face as he placed kisses along the exposed flesh of her neck, and sinking his face into the valley of her breasts. He squeezes her ass then slowly slips his hands back over her thighs and up her stomach to cup her full breasts. Betty moaned in response, rolling her hips into him.

Looking up at the radiant beauty in front of him, he smiles to himself. Seeing Betty enjoy herself was sexier than he ever knew possible. Jughead then rubs his thumbs over her nipples and feels them hardened instantly under his touch. He groans, feeling his jeans grow even tighter. Betty dropped her head back moaning loudly at the sensation, the noise echoing in the large empty kitchen. Surprising herself, she shot up suddenly extremely aware of where they were.

"Umm, Jug...we should go somewhere more...private" she sighed pushing him away slightly by the shoulders.

He loved hearing Betty's breath catch and hitch under his touch, and the quake of her voice as she said his name. Her reactions to him set something inside Jughead on fire. Something all together new to him, something that he wanted to explore, with Betty. And only Betty.

'I'll pretend I didn't hear that' he thought as he continued kissing her soft skin, lightly rolling and pinching her nipples in between his slim fingers, unfazed by their surroundings. 

He'd risk anything, including getting caught, for her. Any day of the week. He was still his 'zero fucks given' self after all. Quickly he moved his lips over her nipple, kissing and nipping it through the thin lace of her bra. 

"Juggie...." She moaned breathlessly, her lips on his ear "...please...let's go somewhere" 

The tone in her voice would not allow him to ignore her plea a second time.


	6. Chapter 6

Jughead looked over his shoulder down the hall opposite the main living space to see a set of double doors

'den? library?' He hoped leading his girlfriend in that direction.

He walked with purpose most days but Betty's breathy plea still ringing in his ears, put determination in his step. She held onto his hand tightly, holding her shirt closed with her other, and followed closely behind. Jughead dropped her hand to open the door, which was locked. Thinking quickly Betty checked the doorframe on tip toes, finding the key. She quickly unlocked the door, shoving Jughead into the dim lit room, slamming the door behind them. 

She found a table light switching it on, and only had enough time to drop the key on the small table before he attacked her lips with his own, pushing her back against the door. She grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket pulling him harder into their heated kiss. His hands gripped her waist, pulling her hips to his leaving half moon indents in her skin. 

With her heels on she was nearly as tall as he was, though he liked it better when she could nuzzle into the crook of his chin the added hight made for new and interesting angles. 

Without breaking their kiss Jughead moved his hands down her sides pulling one of her legs up his body hooking it over his hip. He moved his hips in between her legs, using his body weight to steady themselves against the door. 

Betty trailed away from his lips to plant light kisses along his jaw line, his neck and up to his ear, licking and sucking on his ear lobe. Jughead moaned in response, hissing as she bit his neck, before Betty moved her attention back to his swollen lips. Kissing him deeply, she entangled her tongue with his while moving her hand between them and down his chest, stomach and to his groin. She kneaded her palm and fingers against the stiffness of his jeans causing him to buck his hips into her in pleasure

"Holy Fuck" he moaned against her lips before letting his head fall back. She felt captivated by his reactions to her hand, wanting to create a bigger and better response. She watched him bite his lip, his eyes fluttering with every stroke, she felt him grow harder under her hand and smiled

"Good God Betts" He grumbled, looking at her but unable to focus. Betty giggled at the strain in his voice, she was surprised at how much she loved watching him. Betty leaned in placing a luscious kiss to his lips, causing him to moan into her mouth, gripping onto her hips even tighter. 

Before he knew it her hands were undoing his belt, pulling it off his body and tossing it to the floor. Betty undid his jeans, allowing the heavy garment to fall around his ankles.

Betty whimpered as he broke their kiss pushing away slightly

"Why'd we stop?" She asked playfully as she slowly unzipped his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders and watching it fall to the ground. She looked back into his blue eyes, her green pools full of desire

"Betts" he sighed deeply "I want you to be sure. Ronnie's drinks are really strong" he smiled genuinely, his eyes searching her beautiful face

"I'm not that drunk, Jughead. I mean I'm buzzed enough not to care about tomorrow but not drunk enough to forget anything we do tonight. Besides I left good Betty at home. You're just stuck with me...." She grinned, biting her bottom lip.

Even in her inebriated state she was witty and clever, not realizing the poetry of her own words.

He kisses her deeply grabbing her hat and tossing it to the ground with the rest of his own discarded clothing. He then ran his hands through the back of her hair, pulling her head in for a even deeper kiss

She grabbed the hem of his tshirt pulling it up over his head in one smooth motion, breaking their lips apart

"Hold on! This is hardly fair, I'm nearly naked" He protested with a smile

"Let's fix that then" she states seductively, unbuttoning the remaining few buttons of her dress shirt and unclipped the front clasp of her bra, shrugging them both off and down her shoulders. She'd never been like this with anyone before and she soon felt a warm blush cross her neck, her chest now heaving in anticipation of his next move.

"...Wow.." Jughead gawked, he didn't remove his eyes from her newly exposed milky skin for what seemed like hours, Suddenly she moaned in delight as he took one of her nipples in his mouth rolling it around with his tongue. He payed just as much attention to the other before trailing kisses up her neck and back to lock his lips with hers. The feeling of her skin on his chest was almost more than he could take, Jughead moved his himself against her sweet spot, with nothing but thin fabric between them now he could feel the dampness from her most private core.

Betty groaned feeling how hard he was and moved her hips in sync with his, every movement came a new wave of pleasure and a new sensation. She pressed her lips to his again in a rough kiss, her tongue tangling with his.

Betty felt it boiling within her, screaming to be unleashed, a dull roar sitting in the pit of her stomach. She felt that they had rolled past the point of no return and if they didn't do something about it they might both explode.

"Juggie...please.." She moaned

"Tell me what you want Betts"

"I don't know, I just...I just...need...I want you" she stammered grabbing his face and kissing him agin.

Jughead had no idea when to do next but he knew he had to do something. Breaking their kiss and without hesitation he slid his hand in between her thighs, grazing his fingers against her wet cotton panties. She gasped, sending her hands into his hair, grabbing onto it tightly. 

Being a pretty intuitive person he assumed this was what she had in mind and continued slowly moving his hand back and forth, her hips meeting his hand on each stroke.

"Mmm...Jughead.." Betty moaned loudly. He smiled as he pushed the fabric of her undies away, dipping two fingers into her slickness. Betty's eyes fluttered closed with a groan as she dropped her head back hard against the door with a thud

"You ok?" He asked huskily at the sound, circling his fingers on the small bulb of nerves they'd mentioned in Sex Ed Class. He remembered it being a very important spot so he stayed put, loving the feeling of her squirming under his hand.

"I...I'm so...I'm...good" She stutters with her eyes closed tight. Jughead slowed and steadied his pace reacting to her moans and sighs with ease. He slid his two fingers into her opening gathering wetness and moving back to her nerve button while keeping pace again with Betty's enjoyment.

He could feel her begin to unravel. With her nails digging into his shoulders and hips bucking wildly, her breathing became choppy and laboured. Sensing the change in her reaction he picked up the pace a bit, sending her into the throws of nirvana.

"Oh god, Juggie, don't stop" She managed to say before bursting, unleashing her hot liquid all over his hand. Jughead watched every moment of her climax in anticipation and awe. With a heavy sigh Betty's eyes flutter open to meet his

"Wow, Jughead...that was just...wow" She smiles planting a dreamy sloppy kiss on his lips. Trilled and full of confidence he hooks his thumbs into her panties pulling them down her body, breaking their kiss. She stepped out of them as he reached her ankles. He wipes he hand with the soft garment and tosses them next to his shirt and jacket

"I'm keeping those" He states, standing and looking her directly in the eye

Stunned, Betty bits her bottom lip and nods in agreement. She reaches up and grabs him by the face kissing him again. He responds by entangling his tongue with hers, moaning as one delicate hand leaves his face moving down his body and into the waistband of his boxers.

Jughead finds that his lips stop working when she wraps her slender fingers around the length of him

"Is this ok?" She asks against his lips as she begins moving up and down, in a smooth steady rhythm

"Mm-hmm" He murmurs leaning his hands against the door on either side of Betty's head, dropping his forehead onto her shoulder

"Jesus Betty" She smiles, biting his shoulder lightly. Jughead growls, burying his face in Betty's hair and neck as she quickens her speed, alternating more and less pressure on each stoke. 

Using her other hand she gently tugs the elastic band of his boxers down his hips allowing freer access. She recognizes the early signs of his climax. Much like her own a few moments earlier, she notices the change in his reactions. He beings mumbling her name breathlessly and breathing sporadicly so without warning or hesitation Betty drops to her knees and instantly takes the length of him into her mouth darting her tongue over his tip, seconds before he releases himself into her throat with a low guttural moan of her name.  
Jughead allows one hand to drop to the back of her head, twisting her hair into his fist as she continues to lick and suck him dry. His body shutters and she lets him go, standing up slowly to face him.

"...Wow..." He manages. 

"I know right? I told you I'd make it up to you" She states boldly with a wide grin

"That you did, Cooper" He says back breathlessly. He moves one hand to cup her cheek kissing her lips lightly as her phone rings. Franticly trying to get the phone and get dressed at the same time, Betty misses the call. 

Once she gets her hands on it she sees that she's missed 4 text messages "WHERE R U?" "HELLO" "BETTY! WHERE IS?" "Curfew" and 3 phone calls from the gang asking where they are. 

"Shit, they've been looking for us" Betty says as she quickly buttons her shirt back up. 

"We were busy" Jughead says loosely with a smile pulling his shirt back on and doing up his pants. He slides Betty's panties into his jean pocket and slips his jacket back on. He passes Betty her hat with a smile. "You ready?"

"Yea, We'd better go find them" She says as she text Ronnie back saying they're on their way to the car.


	7. Chapter 7

Jughead and Betty walked hand in hand towards Thornhill's front foyer, grabbing Betty's jacket on the way out the door. 

When they emerged into the chilly night, the gang was waiting for them at the van. Kevin was sprawled out on the front hood, his feet pointed up the windshield, Archie and Veronica were making out on the back end. Josie, Val and Melody were signing some poppy tune at the top of their lungs, while dancing in the drive way.

"Where have you guys been?! We've been looking for you for the past hour" Kevin exclaimed with a thick drunken slur 

"We had to take care of a few things" Jughead replied unlocking and opening the front passenger door for Betty, who climbed in quietly.

Kevin frowned and raised an eye brow "Jug, is your shirt on inside out?"

"Uh Yea, those were the things..." Jughead looks to his shirt and says with a sly smirk, catching Betty's smile out of the corner of his eye. 

Kevin rolled off the hood, peering questionably at Betty through the glass as he did so "Clearly, my bestie and I need to have a little chat"

"We need to give the Pussycats a ride home, and we need to hit the road, like now since we're already going to be late on curfew" Archie loudly exclaims, breaking free of Ronnie's lips and joining the conversation

With everyone piled into the vehicle Jughead turns the engine over and starts their journey back to town, dropping the Pussycats off at Val's house midway. Continuing on the van grew silent, with Kevin passing out and Ronnie and Archie feverishly making-out in the far back seat. Jughead briefly looks over to Betty who's looking out the passenger window but tries to keep his eyes focused on the road and his task at hand.

"Penny for you thoughts?" He asks quietly. 

"I'm just thinking..." She says sweetly 

"About?" 

"You." Betty states bluntly.

Jughead smiles wide, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to find Betty staring at him "Good things I hope" He quips back, knowing full well from her smile there were only good things rolling through her mind right now

"Nothing but" She said as she grabbed onto his hand and pressing it to her breastbone before kissing his wrist. He grins returning his eyes to the dark road ahead of them and lacing his fingers with hers

They drive in comfortable silence until reaching The Pembrooke apartment condos

"Alright kids" Jughead yells, waking Kevin with a start "We're home!" He looks into the review mirror at his three drunken friends.

Kevin pours himself out of the van followed closely by Archie, both boys unsteady and weaving with each step towards the door. Betty looks over her shoulder sending a pleading look to Veronica who gives her a sloppy wink.

"Archikins, be a love and help me get Kevin upstairs" Veronica instructs reaching her hand outside the van for someone to grab it, annoyed with the lack of response.

"Archie!!" She scolds, flapping her wrist outside the van door. Snapping out of his goofy giggle fit with Kevin, Archie finally grabs onto Ronnie and helps her out of the van. With both of them draped on either side of Kevin, they walk towards the lobby doors

"Buzz up and I'll make sure the door is unlocked, Scarlett O’Hara" Veronica winks back at Betty again, before heading inside.

Jughead was sitting in the drivers seat watching her, gawking at her, really. He was thinking about what they'd just done, this first real sexual contact. Thinking about what he still wanted to do with her and the fact that right now, her panties were in his pocket. He felt himself grow tight against his jeans, experiencing a longing in himself that he knew only Betty could tame. He shifted in the his seat uncomfortably, trying to adjust, without success. He felt slightly embarrassed with himself, realizing in this moment he was just like his male classmates. He found himself wanting more, his mind and body obsessed with wanting and getting more of her. However, if he was truly honest with himself he knew that no one else would do, that no other human had ever made him feel this way, and that she was the only human for him. His light chuckle snapped him out of his thoughts and he steps out of the vehicle. Before he knew it he had opened Betty's door, and grabbed her elbow to stabilize her while she stepped out of the van. He shut the door behind her quietly as to not wake the whole neighbourhood. 

Betty turns and gives him a soft smile "Thanks Juggie" She purrs keeping her gaze fixed on his clear blue eyes, fishing for that practicable reaction. Jughead smirks, sliding his arms around her waist pulling her close, Betty steps in closer draping her arms around his neck

"If you keep saying my name like that, you'll get us both in trouble" He scolds lightly against her ear, before kissing her neck and sucking on her pulse point, erupting a low moan from the blondes lips

"Trouble? Oh no..." She teases. Jughead chuckles at her sarcasm but continues to ravish Betty's neck causing her to roll her hips into him, groaning quietly against his ear.

She felt like putty in his hands, her knees felt like they were made of jello and if it wasn't for Jughead's strong arms around her waist, she would be a puddle on the floor. Betty didn't want the night to ever end, she wanted to continue exploring. She needed to know what it felt like to be wrapped up in him, to wake up next to him, to be naked with him. To have his sent on her, Betty wanted him in every form of the word.

"You should come visit me tomorrow night. I'll be with Kev and Ronnie all day, then I'm making Sunday dinner for my family." She said into the night as Jughead continued his work, leaving behind a few darker than intended love bites

"You know me, I'll never say no to food, especially not yours" He breathes trailing kisses across her jawline to her lips, ending his sentence by pressing his lips to hers in a heavy kiss

"You're welcome to come for dinner too...but I was thinking after, like...once everyone is asleep" She clarifies quietly not moving her lips from his. Slightly taken back, Jughead smiles against her mouth

"Whatever you want, Betts" He added before kissing her deeply. She parts her lips slightly allowing their tongues to massage each other, loosing herself in his arms

"You're what I want" She confirms with confidence "Come for dinner, then sneak back in my window later, do you think Fred will notice?" 

"That man works so hard that he sleeps like the dead. Arch and I have been sneaking out since we were kids and either Fred doesn't know or doesn't care." Jughead reassures "Speak of the devil, here comes Archie now" He nods towards the door before tuning his attention back to Betty, kissing her firmly while he still had the chance. She moans in reaction to his force, moving her hands into his dark hair tugging purposefully 

"To be continued" He says pressing his forehead to hers.

"Tomorrow" She promises. Jughead smiles looking over Betty's shoulder to his smirking drunken red headed friend

"Com'on Jugs " Archie slurs as he passes "sorry to break up this love fest guys but we're like really late er' whatever" He states climbing into the van to which Jughead rolls his eyes 

"Thanks again for tonight Jug, I had the best time" Betty says hugging Jughead tightly, kissing his neck "The party was fun too" She smiles pulling back slightly to look at the reaction on his handsome face. 

He smirks lifting an eye brow at her "I had an unbelievable time, I'll text you tomorrow?" 

"Yes, dinner is at 5pm" she kisses him on the cheek "G'night, Jughead" She says as she turns on a heel to leave, catching Archie staring at them from the passenger seat with a huge Cheshire grin 

"Later Arch" Betty says with a smile and a wave

"Later Betts!" Archie exclaims loudly, to which the blondes smile widened. She continued to the lobby before looking over her shoulder to Jughead who was still leaned against the van, watching her long frame walk away

"Tomorrow" She says to him suggestively, tugging at her bottom lip before buzzing room 305 and disappearing inside.

He swallows hard and his breath hitches for a moment, likely due to the lack of her presence or maybe due to the tone her last words to him took on. His mind was swirling, tumbling through the events of the night and the anticipation of tomorrow. Jughead knew Betty wanted more. Hell, so did he. However, the thought of "going all the way" sent a wave of hot nerves through him that he'd not yet felt. He tried to take a few deep breaths as he started the van, resuming the drive back the to Andrews' household 

Once inside Jughead and Archie raid the fridge, consuming almost everything in sight before calling it a night (or rather morning) Archie made it to his room surprisingly quietly, but Jughead decided to stay on the couch, his thoughts still absorbed by his blonde bomb shell. He drifted into a deep sleep fully clothed, with a smile plastered to his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last week's Riverdale has me shook. So this chapter is mostly fluff...cause' I can't deal...
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~

Jughead spent most of the day lounging around, finishing up homework, working on his book and trying to keep from thinking about his lovely neighbour. He had little success with the latter, finding himself spaced-out often throughout the day, his thoughts wrapped up in her.

Archie spent most of the day nursing a wicked hangover, to which Fred exploited by closing doors extra hard, opening all the curtains and talking much louder than normal. Jughead smiled at his actions knowing that it was all in good fun, for good reason and knowing Fred was just trying to drive a point home: 'See how shitty you feel? Remember this feeling, kid...'

"So Jug, any plans for today?" Fred asked as he and Jughead tag team the dishes.

"Yea, I'm going to Betty's for dinner"

"She is such a great girl. You guys are getting pretty serious, hey?" 

Jughead felt his throat tighten, feeling what might be coming out of Fred's mouth next. Jughead was a very private person, and talking about anything, let alone girls or sex was fully out of his range and comfort zone. 

"Yea..." Jughead managed to spit out before turning his eyes back to the dishes in the sink 

"I feel awkward asking this, but have you and FP had 'the talk'?" Fred asks with a tone of uncertainty "I mean, I don't want to step on anyone's toes, but...you're like a son to me Jug and I just want to make sure you have all the information you need before...well, you know"

Jughead smiled to himself. He often felt more connected to Fred than is own father. Fred was the type of man you would strive to be like. Honest, hard working, family focused, and kind. FP was none of those things, if fact, FP was the complete and total opposite. 

Though Jughead didn't want to talk, he felt compelled to be honest with Fred. The man had always been honest with him, it seemed only fair that Jughead return the notion.

"Yea, we've had the talk. I was 10 and FP was drunk, but I caught the basics. Besides, we've had Sex Ed class for the past few years now. Which have been fairly illuminating albeit heavy handed on the 'abstinence' standpoint" Jughead confided nonchalantly, trying to avoid Fred's stare. 

The older man chuckled lightly "Yea, some things in school will never change. Listen, I'll tell you what I told Archie. I'm not going to tell you not to do it. What I will say is make sure, really sure, you both want to go through with it. Anything can happen, so be safe, and be sure. You only get one first time. And not to sound corny but make sure she's worth it. All too often we regret how we handled our first time. So if I have any advice it's: Be sure. Be safe" he finishes with an honest smile, to which Jughead returns with a nod 

"I appreciate that Fred. I know she's worth it. But, I honestly have no idea what I'm doing..." He confides slightly embarrassed

"You're not alone, Jug. You and every other man on earth are in the same boat. Women are amazing and complicated creatures and if you don't know what to do or how to do it, she'll tell you. Maybe not with words per-say, so just listen to her. That applies to everything in life, it'll go a long way" Fred says with a laugh and firm pat on Jughead's shoulder 

"I've got to hit the store before dinner, can you finish up with the dishes? Maybe make sure Archie does something with his life today?"

"I'll finish the dishes, but I can't make any promises for that son of yours" Jughead smiles "Thanks again Fred"

"Don't mention it Jugs, I'll see you after dinner then?"

"You will" 

Fred turns, grabs his keys and heads out the door. Jughead checked his phone, Betty's last text to him was around lunch. She was at the store picking up ingredients for lasagna, one of many Betty Cooper specialties. He had not replied yet, so he quickly wrote back that lasagna was a favourite of his, to which she repaid she knew already. He smiled to himself, realizing how great it felt to have someone think of him. Even something simple like this took on an air of warmth and comfort, clearly he could love her more.

Jughead put his phone back into his pocket and finished putting away dishes. He wondered into the living room to find Archie tucked into the couch, lazily watching something on tv. Jughead plopped down on the seat next to him

"I'm going to Betty's for dinner...you should try to get up and do something with yourself, I'm sure you'll feel better. Did you see your dad on the way out?"

"Yea I did, I'm meeting Veronica after dinner. Man, I don't think I'll ever drink again" Archie said shaking his head. Jughead laughed, having heard this many times before from FP.

"I'll believe it when I see it" Jughead said to his friend, both chuckling lightly "I'm going to hit the showers. You should do the same today, pal" He finished wafting the air around Archie for dramatic effect. 

Archie rolls his eyes at his friend "Whatever, man" He laughs trowing a pillow at Jughead as he walked upstairs. 

Jughead proceeded with his regular shave and shower routine, choosing clothes that were more 'parent appropriate' than usual. Knowing full well that although he got along with the Coopers, anything...literally anything could set Alice Cooper off. He and Betty both had enough on their minds that no one needed any unnecessary drama. He tried not to ponder too heavily on what the night had in store for them, feeling mildly overwhelmed at possibilities. 

 

~~~

 

Meanwhile Betty was buzzing around the kitchen in an organized chaos. Cooking was one of her many passions, and she knew she was good at it. It gave her a sense of pride to cook for the people she loved, and tonight was no exception to that. Just finishing up making her lasagna and put it into the oven, she quickly tidies before heading upstairs to freshen up.

Her parents were still at odds, but Polly had returned home and was living with Betty and Alice. The only stable thing about their family right now were these Sunday night dinners which Betty had insisted upon. Most weeks no drama ensued, other weeks it was like a war zone. She wasn't keen on tonight being one of those fight nights, so she chose a high collar sweater and jeans, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention to the small bite marks across her lower neckline. Downstairs she heard Alice and Polly come in, altering her of their return home

"BETTY! Dinner smells amazing!" She heard Polly yell up the stairs, while in the kitchen Alice put away groceries.

"Thanks Poll, I'll be right down" Betty turned to her refection, smearing a light pink stain across her lips before heading downstairs to greet her family.

"Your dad said he can't make it tonight. So it'll be just us girls" Alice said with a smile, though her voice indicated a hint of sadness.

"And Jughead" Betty said happily. Polly smiled wide at her sister, knowing more about her budding relationship than Alice. Betty had confided in Polly on a number of occasions, for advice and to profess her care and devotion for Riverdale's brooding writer.

"Alright, The Cooper woman and Jughead" Alice said with a shrug, pouring herself a larger than normal glass of red wine before sitting at the dining room table.

 

Jughead showed up right on time. When Betty answered the door she found him waiting, rocking back and forth on his heels and waring one of her favourite sweaters. The soft maroon wool that fit him perfectly, Betty loved the fabrics' feeling under her skin. He stepped inside, sliding one arm around her waist, pulling her into a very well mannered hug. She smiled at the action, sensing her mother's piercing gaze on them. 

"Is she looking at us?" She whispered against his neck mid hug. The light tickle of her breath on his skin sent a shudder through to his toes.

"You know her too well" Jughead smiled pulling back to look at his beautiful neighbour then making direct eye contact with Alice in the dining room "Hey Mrs.Cooper!" Jughead called out over Betty's shoulder.

"Hello Jughead," Alice quipped with an eye brow raised "let's hurry it up over there, dinner's ready." Jughead shed his sheep skin coat stepping inside so that Betty could close the door.

Polly entered the dining room holding a bowl of salad. She smiled at Jughead, beckoning them over with a nod towards the table. They sat and leisurely enjoyed each other's company along with Betty's amazing Lasagna. Keeping the conversation light they talked about the weather, books they wanted to read and Polly's budding interest in art. 

Betty dished Jughead up seconds while Alice and Polly started cleaning off the table. Once everyone was done eating, the dishes were done and the kitchen was clean, Polly excused herself to go lay down. Alice had just finished her bottle of wine and insisted on drawing herself a bath, prepared to wash the day away.

"Good Night Jughead, Elizabeth I'm sure you have some homework to take care of before bed?"

"Yes, Mother" to which Alice nodded. Jughead gave her a polite wave before she departed upstairs. 

Betty turned to him, her lips turned up in a sly smirk. She stepped in closer placing her hands on his chest, smoothing the fabric lightly. She pressed her lips to his for the first time since yesterday's kiss goodnight. His lips were sweet and gentle, kissing her back softly before bringing his hands up to cup both sides of her face. Betty grabbed two fists of his sweater, pulling Jughead down into a more passionate kiss. She slid her tongue across his lower lip and was rewarded by his tongue coiling with her own. Betty mewled in reaction as Jughead dropped his hands down to her hips, gripping onto them firmly. She sighed when his thumbs grazed the skin above her hip bone as he gingerly dipped his hands under the hem of her sweater. They continued their heated embrace for a few moments before breaking apart breathless. Betty slid her hands from his front to wrap around his back and rested her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat wildly. 

Jughead nuzzled his face onto the hair on top of her head, leaving a few kisses behind as he did so. "I should probably get back home, before Alice changes her mind about me" He said with a smile, resting a cheek on her head.

"It's 9 now, she'll be out cold by 11. I'll text you then, but we should be safe by 11:30" Betty said, not moving from her spot in his arms. Jughead pulled back slightly, gently grabbing the bottom of Betty's chin, tilting her gaze to his. 

"Thank you for dinner Betts, it was amazing" He said before placing his lips on hers again, lightly sucking her bottom lip in-between his as he released her. She whimpered at his mouths' abrupt departure, pouting playfully. Betty didn't step away, her eyes fixed up at his clear blues, and keeping his body wrapped in her arms. 

He chuckled lightly shifting them a few steps closer to the door "The sooner I leave, the sooner I'll return" he said rubbing his hands in aimless circles on her back lovingly.

"You're right" She said letting her arms drop and taking a small step back "Parting is such sweet sorrow" she quipped placing the back of her hand to her forehead with a swoon.

"That I shall say good night till it be morrow"...or rather, later..." Jughead chuckled back to her "I'll see you in a bit" He finished slipping his coat on and opening her front door stepping into the cold November night. She followed him onto the porch and watched him wonder with his hands shoved into his pockets to the Andrews. He waved before disappearing into his new "home"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bigger isn't always better. 
> 
> I know this is a short chapter,  
> I promise there is WAY more coming ;)
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~

Jughead tapped his finger lightly on her window, to which Betty came to his aid in opening. He climbed through with sure footing, unlike the first time he'd entered her bedroom via her window. This was not the first time he'd made the journey up the side of her house, nor would it be the last. However, when he stepped foot into the familiar space the night took on a mood of longing and anticipation. He sat on her window seat taking off his shoes and coat while Betty made her way to her bedroom door opening it a crack, peering out and listening before closing it and twisting its lock shut. She moved over to her stereo and turned the soft music up a few notches making the melody just audible in the quiet night, the familiar tune trickled through the speakers breaking the silence.

Jughead sat, watching her move around her natural habitat. Betty's blonde hair had been released from her signature ponytail and she was in dark blue flannel pyjamas pants with a matching blue tank top. She seemed most comfortable here like this, with the door closed tight, and her music on. He felt lucky that her comfort included his company, that this room was her own small slice of paradise and he was included.

Jughead never had anywhere to call his own, or any space that he felt fully safe in. His home life was aways in turmoil and even when things with his parents were good, he still felt like he had to fight to survive. Not until he and Betty started dating did he ever feel any kind of contentment. He could sincerely say that when he was with her, those dark thoughts of sadness and loneliness were a distant blip on his radar. The only thing that he thought about what how good it felt to be near her and how he could make her happier.

Betty walked over to her bed and sat on the edge facing Jughead, who had not moved from his spot on her window seat. 

"Dinner was great Betty. I don't think I've had home-made lasagna since I was a kid" Jughead complimented sweetly. He felt himself trying to lighten the mood, though nothing felt uncomfortable the air around them was charged with a heavy electricity that both of them could feel. 

Betty grinned "Thanks Jug, I'm glad you liked it"

"Liked it?! I could have eaten the whole thing to myself!" 

Betty chuckled thinking back to dinner, thankful that it was drama-less. Jughead had a way about him that helped Betty defuse everything, including Alice. Betty attributed this to his quick wit and her mothers common interest in journalistic writing. Though Alice was still skeptical of the young man who'd been dating her daughter, Jughead was smart, treated Betty right and wasn't a Blossom. So he passed the initial tests.

"I'll remember that for next time, maybe I can make you a personal one" She said tucking her hair behind both ears. Jughead smiled moving from his seated position at her window to her bed, settling next to her, and placing a tentative hand on her knee. She placed her hand on top of his rubbing her thumb over his knuckles.

Jughead swallowed hard, gathering courage to spit out his feelings "I have to be honest Betts..." He started quietly "I'm really fucking nervous" He finished looking at the floor waiting for her to say something, anything. But the silence between them lasted for what seemed like days as Betty processed what to say next, she sighed linking her fingers with his.

"I'm nervous too. But I'm not, all at the same time. Is that weird?" She confessed sweetly, waiting for him to turn his attention to her eyes. Once Jughead's gaze met Betty's he felt all the air in his lungs dry up, she had this look on her face that he'd never seen before. Concern, empathy and something else that he couldn't quite place.

"It's not weird. I feel that too, I just...I never thought that I'd be here...with anyone." 

Betty furrowed her brow for a moment, before realizing what he meant by his statement. Growing up together, She had always noticed his lack of interest in girls. While his red headed counter part was pulling little girls pig-tails in grade school, Jughead either had his nose in a book or he was trying to stir up some light-hearted mischief. As they grew older, Kevin helped squash any rumours that Jughead was gay, solidifying Jughead's avoidance to the opposite sex. The only female confidants he kept were his mom Gladys, little sister JellyBean and most specifically and especially, Betty. Jughead always thought that Archie and his only female friend would end up together. He was no fool, and even as a kid he saw how Betty looked at Archie. He knew that she'd never look at him the same way, and was willing to let that be that. But Jughead's heart had other plans, and when his boneheaded friend rejected the blonde's declaration of love, Jughead was there to comfort her, and in turn, fall more in love with her.

"We don't have to do anything tonight, I just thought...after last night...that...maybe...you wanted to..." She trailed off, feeling a warm blush cross her chest and travel up her neck to her cheeks.

Looking deep into her green eyes he spoke "I do want to, Betts. With you, I really want to, I've just never done...it."

"Me neither, But we can figure it out together. Everything we've done so far has been new for me too, and there's no one I'd rather figure the rest out with than you, Juggie" She said with conviction.

He let out a deep sigh, hearing Betty say those words put a bit more confidence in him, though he could feel his hands were still sweaty and shaking slightly. She must have noticed this, because as the thought rolled through his mind Betty grabbed onto his other hand and brought both of them up to her lips, kissing the inside of each palm

"We can just take it slow" She paused before looking at him for some reassurance. Betty found his shaky nerves remarkably endearing. She never imagined the two of them being here, in this moment either. She had spent most of her youth pining over someone that, she now realized, was not worth all the trouble. Archie was a great guy and a good friend, but he didn't compare anymore. Jughead had always been the one she ran to and recently he'd shown her more of himself than anyone else. He was supportive, conscientious, authentic and devoted. Archie didn't stand a chance. 

"Slow's good" He said allowing his shoulders to loosen, seeing Betty's eyes still twinkle with mischief. She dropped his hands and quickly propped up onto her knees, tuning her body to face him. She reached up and swiftly yanked the crown off his head, tossing it clear across the room. Jughead laughed lightly before Betty ran her fingers through his thick waves, tousling them gleefully until his dark strands were sticking up in every direction. Jughead faked a shocked expression immediately turning his body towards hers. 

"How dare you, Cooper! You know how hard I work to keep my hair perfect!" He joked, haphazardly smoothing out his unruly hair. Betty tugged at her lip, holding back the urge to do it again. She laughed casually, sitting back cross legged. 

Jughead shook his head to settle the remaining craziness of his hair when he caught Betty staring at him, her bottom lip pulled in between her teeth. Her eyes were low and deep with yearning, like a siren she was beckoning and pulling him forward. Jughead reached his hands out, connecting them to the tops of Betty's thighs before slowly sliding them up, until his thumbs were inches away from her centre with his long fingers creeping towards her backside. He moved his body towards Betty, keeping his eyes fixed on hers. Betty exhaled deeply sinking back with a smirk, watching his tentative movements and loving the anticipation. His simple touches sent shivers through to her very core. Though everything inside Betty was saying: "lean in! grab him! go for it!" she paused, waiting for Jughead to come to her. She knew he was still far more nervous than she was and she didn't want to do anything too brazen that might spook him. Betty knew what she wanted. She knew that Jughead would be her first, she knew it from the moment he kissed her that no one else would do. 

Jughead licked his lips as a smile crept onto his face. Betty wasn't budging, this he did notice but he was willing to play her game a bit. He lingered, holding his body and gaze inches from her own. Feeling his warm breath on her face, she smiled and cocked an eye brow 

"Something wrong, Juggie?" She asked with a sly shrug. He shook his head no, moving towards her slowly before lightly grazing his lips against her soft pink mouth, and brushing his nose with hers

"You and that nickname..." He said against her lips before going in for the kiss, deep, hungry and dripping with pent up sexual tension "...will be the end of me" He managed to say before locking his lips to hers again.

"Good thing I know CPR" She joked in between coming up for air. 

He murmured in response squeezing her thighs firmly, still kissing her wildly. Betty grabbed onto Jughead's wrists and pulled his body forward until it collided with hers. The force caused Betty to fall back onto her pillows, Jughead tumbled down half on top and half laid out beside her. They both laughed lightly before the mood turned heavy again with Jughead moving his lips to capture hers, kissing her passionately. She rewarded his passion with her tongue, dipping it into every corner of his mouth she could reach, feeling him lean his weight onto her little by little. Propped up on an elbow Jughead ran his finger tips up her arms, to her shoulders before trialling his hand up her long neck and burying it in her blonde hair. Betty moaned at the sensation as he grabbed hold, tugging lightly, never moving his attentive lips from hers. Betty found her hands gripping onto his back, pawing at his sweaters fabric, trying to pull the wool up his body

"Off" She commanded breaking their kiss with a growl. Jughead did as he was told, quickly yanking the sweater off and tossing it blindly behind himself

"That too" She said pointing at his "S" tshirt 

"Yes, Ma'am" He smiled pulling the threads off and tossing it to the floor, before retuning his attention to the vision before him, this assertive Betty. Jughead smiled looking her up and down, noticing her taught nipples though the thin fabric of her top. Jughead felt pleased with himself. He was the one to bring these qualities out in her, he was the one who caused these reactions within her, no one else.

Feeling his confidence rising to an all time high, he dove in cupping both of Betty's breasts in his hands, squeezing them together lightly before rubbing his thumbs deliberately over both nipples at the same time. Betty's back arched at the motion as she dropped her head back with a low moan. Jughead brushed his thumbs back over her raised peaks, circling them as he did so, remembering her similar amazing reaction from yesterday. 

"Juggie" She breathed as he moved his fingers in to tug and pinch at her nipples further, causing Betty to growl his name again and roll her hips towards him, She had hoisted a leg up his side in a desperate attempt to pull his body closer. Jughead hooked his finger into the neckline of her tank and pulled down

"Off" He mimicked sitting back a bit, allowing her to sit up. Betty's stomach did a flip in response to the low tone of his voice, hearing him demand things was something Betty never knew she wanted from Jughead. But there he was, telling her what to do, and she loved it. Betty grabbed the hem of her top and pulled it up and off her body, tossing it along side Jughead's discarded clothing. 

Betty locked eyes with him, leaning back onto her forearms and smiling brightly. He stayed there, admiring her naked skin a moment. In the soft light of Betty's bed room he could fully appreciate her, noticing freckles, scars and birthmarks that he never knew existed, until tonight. Their hasty romp in the Blossoms' study didn't lend much in the way of tenderness, though he did get a chance to take her all in, he wanted more. Jughead wanted to know every tiny little thing about this beautiful being. He would make it his life's work, if she'd let him.

Jughead slid his body in between her legs, leaning his face into her neck, leaving delicate kisses behind as he traveled down. Betty sighed deeply and tilted her head, granting Jughead access to her sensitive skin. Her sweet smell filled his senses as he moved his mouth down to Betty's collar bone, dipping his tongue in before moving his lips down her breasts, to circle his tongue around each nipple. Betty gasped in delight allowing her body to fall back onto her floral blankets. She naturally moved her hands to the back of his head pulling him by his hair closer to her chest, lost in the pleasure of his mouth. Jughead cupped one breast and worked the other with his tongue. He payed equal attention to each as he listened intently to every glorious hushed moan she made, piecing together which movements elected with reactions. 

Betty was writhing under his touch, losing all ability to form thoughts. Jughead broke away from her chest and trailed kisses down her stomach, stopping when he reached her flannel pants. He sat back a moment as he slipped his fingers into the waist band and tugged lightly, looking up at Betty with a sly grin. She lifted her hips, allowing Jughead to slid the soft fabric off her body, tossing them with the rest of their unnecessary clothing. Sitting back in awe, Jughead was surprised to find that Betty wasn't wearing a stitch of underwear. He raised both eye brows before shaking his head with an open mouth smile.

"I wasn't expecting that..." He sighed looking back up to Betty.

"I thought I'd take care of a step..." She said with a coy shrug.


	10. Chapter 10

Jughead growled something under his breath at the sight of Betty's nude body before him as he leaned forward to place a sensuous kiss on her lips. The move allowed Betty to hoist her naked leg to his hip and pull him forward. Jughead groaned as she rolled her hips into him. As Betty pressed herself harder against him she could feel how rigid he was under his jeans, with every sway of her hips forward she felt him stiffen more and more. 

Dying to feel more of Betty's skin and unable to physically take the restraint of his jeans any longer, he sat back to take them off, causing Betty legs to fall open on either side of him. Jughead shuffled out of his pants awkwardly, humorously kicking them off his legs by the end. He turned himself back to her, resuming his position between her thighs. He slowly slid his hands up her inner legs, keeping his eyes on hers. Jughead continued to the soaked valley in between, grazing his fingers up her hot wet centre, circling her sweet spot. Betty clasped her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out as he continued, applying tight circles to her nerve button. Jughead moved up her body to bury his face in her neck, kissing and sucking on the flesh he found there, all while keeping his fingers going in a steady and determined rhythm. He whispered poetic words of adoration against her skin as he felt her begin to come undone. Betty's low moans had turned breathy, her hips were grinding into him wildly and her hand griped his wrist in a dire attempt to keep Jughead's fingers from ever leaving.

"Oh God, Juggie...Don't stop" She moaned into his ear, her moans urging him to increase his speed. Betty threw her head back as her climax washed over her, sending waves of electricity through to the pads of her feet. Jughead didn't stop until her body stilled, watching every blissfull second, and deliberately lapping his fingers over her drenched folds. The touch caused Betty to shutter, as she pulled him to her, planting a wet and dreamy kiss to his lips.

"Holy shit, Jug. Are you sure you don't have any experience doing that?" Betty sighed flopping back to her pillow.

"Not even a little. You're a pretty good teacher though, I mean, you make it clear that I'm doing it right" He said to her with a confidant smile. 

Jughead rested his head on her chest, sandwiched in-between her breasts, watching them rise and fall as Betty tried to regulate her breathing. She had released his wrist and moved her hands to his wild black waves, dragging her fingernails lightly over his scalp then running her hands through his locks causally. Jughead groaned Betty's name under his breath, causing her to do it again, this time pulling him up to her face as she did so. Holding him by the hair she feverishly kissed him, slipping her tongue past his lips without a second thought. He willingly met her movements, as their tongues wrestled for dominance. Jughead moved his body back in between her legs, pressing himself to her wetness by rolling his hips into her. Betty mewled in reaction as the fabric of his underwear pressed against her hypersensitive area, she sent her fingers down his back, and to the waistband of her boxers. Without moving her devoted lips from his, Betty slid her hands down the sides of his hips, dipping her fingers into the fabric and pushing the cotton down his body. 

Springing free, Jughead moved away from her for long enough to toss the garment before returning to the naked beauty before him. He didn't hesitate in crawling back up Betty's body stopping briefly at each breast paying specific attention to her nipples by lapping his mouth and tongue over them lazily before placing a similar kiss to her lips. Betty met each movement with ease, angling her hips towards him, aching for more. Jughead hovered himself deliberately above her sweetness as he continued kissing her. Betty whimpered at the distance still between them pawing and gripping at his hips, trying desperately to pull him into contact with her. Jughead smiled at Betty's protest as he trailed kisses down her cheek to the nape of her neck, burying his face in her hair.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Betts?" He asked sarcastically with his lips on her ear lobe. Betty shivered at the low inflection of his voice and whined, thrusting her hips forward and successfully grazing herself against his tip, which erupted a deep guttural moan from Jughead

"I thought that was painfully obvious, Juggie" She purred moving her delicate hand in between their bodies, and wrapping her slim fingers around his girth.

"Jesus Betty" Jughead moaned into her neckline, biting onto her shoulder, harder than intended. Betty ran her fingers up and down his shaft a few times before positioning him in front of her opening

"Don't we need protection?" concerned Jughead asked

"I'm on the pill" Betty reassured

"You are?" He questioned turning his attention to her eyes

"Yea, after Polly...my mom...never mind...just trust me" Betty shook the thought of anything other than Jughead right now.

"I trust you" Jughead said without pause. Betty smiled again leaning in to kiss him.

As their lips touched Jughead began to slowly slid himself into Betty, waiting every few moments to watch her reaction. Betty's head was back, her eyes closed tight, and her mouth gapping open slightly. She was moaning quietly with each inch he pushed forward and once he was fully enveloped by her Jughead dropped his forehead to hers, before kissing her deeply causing Betty to moan against his mouth

"Is this ok?" He asked barely able to annunciate the words. Betty answered Jughead by wrapping her legs around his waist, and hooking her heels together behind him, pulling him deeper into her folds.

Growling, he instinctively began to slowly rock himself in and out if her, creating an effortless rhythm that had both if them spinning. Betty met each thrust with her hips, stealing kisses and longing gazes from him as she dug her nails into his back. Jughead had long since buried his face in the nape of Betty's neck, kissing and biting at her soft vanilla skin, completely lost in lust. Breathing in her sent and leaving breathy moans of devotion in her ear, he quickened his pace eliciting faint high pitched moans out of Betty.

"God, Juggie" Betty breathed against his temple. Unable to respond, Jughead kept up his rhythm, steadying himself on his for arms, and gripping onto her bedsheets for dear life. With every thrust forward now she clenched herself around him, realizing that when she did so, Jughead made a sound that caused her skin tremble.

"I'm...I don't have much left" Jughead confessed quietly against the slope of her neck, heedlessly kissing and sucking at her skin.

"It's ok Juggie, I've got you" She purred gripping onto his flesh tighter. Betty's reassurance was all his ears needed to hear. He pressed his lips to hers as his body stiffened, shaking him from his most primal core, and causing his lips to paralyze. Jughead released himself into her with a throaty moan of her name. Dizzy and seeing stars he slouched forward onto Betty, allowing his weight to lay fully on her for a moment while he tried to gather himself.

"Are you ok?" Betty asked gently after a few moments of stillness, trailing her fingers across his damp shoulders and arms. She could feel him start to regain control of his breathing next to her ear. Jughead placed a few soft kisses to her shoulder and neck as he slid himself out of Betty's warm feminine grip, with a shutter.

"Beyond" Jughead replied looking up into her deep green eyes, Betty smiled brushing the wild waves from his sweaty brow. Jughead pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss, packed with all the emotion still flowing from their melding. He then relaxed his body next to her, tucking his arm under her pillows and head. He was about to sling a leg over her when Betty got up and moved over to the strewn clothing on the floor, grabbing Jughead's "S" tshirt from the pile

"I'm keeping this" She said pulling the well worn blue cotton over her naked body. Jughead swallowed a dry lump in his throat at the sight of Betty in his clothing, and nodded purposely. Jughead's treasured garment just barely covered her, the hem sitting gloriously high up on her thighs. Betty was a vision of blonde and blue, her hair was astray and her skin was still rosy from their union as she walked back to her bed.

"God damn, please do" Jughead replied, reaching his arms out to her and grabbing at the air playfully. Betty took hold of his hands allowing Jughead to pull her back to bed. She slid in next to him leaning into his side and nuzzling into his chest, tangeling her legs with his, the comfortable curves of her body fit into him so perfectly. Jughead wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pressing his lips to her head. He closed his eyes for a moment and drifted into a very peaceful, very short sleep. 

Betty's extra early alarm woke them at 4am, announcing the impending doom of Jughead's morning departure and that Alice would be up soon. Betty whined in protest before turning the vibrating annoyance off.

"I should probably get up" Jughead said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was still tangled up in Betty and was making no attempt to untwist himself from his blonde vixen. Betty shook her head no, before burying her face in Jughead's neck, rubbing her lips on him, kissing his skin and biting down playfully. "Hey now...don't start something you don't intend to finish"

"We've got a bit of time" She said seductively in between kisses to his neck and licks of his ear lobe. Jughead groaned in response, pushing his hips towards hers and moving his hands to the skin of her lower back, pulling her to him. Betty pushed herself off her bed to straddle Jughead's hips, leaning in to kiss his lips deeply, hovering herself over his lap. 

She slowly lowered herself onto the length of him, rubbing her wet velvet folds over his stiffness. Jughead growled in disapproval, needing to be inside her. He pushed himself towards her opening, in a desperate plea to enter her. Betty smiled against his lips, loving the sensation of his member on her delicate parts. She rolled her hips into him, pushing his tip to her pleasure point, moaning in delight while she did so. She kissed him passionately before moving her hand in between them and grabbing ahold of Jughead, positioning him at her centre. She slowly lowered herself around him, allowing herself time to expand before moving her hips in unison with his thrusts. 

This fusion was fast, erratic, desperate, and full of lust. Betty's hands were planted on his chest for leverage, while Jughead's one hand gripped onto the flesh of her ass. They both didn't last long, and once Jughead moved his thumb to massage her nerve button, she was done with his release coming soon after. 

Spent and satisfied they fell to her light pink sheets, sweaty and smiling. Hearing a door down the hall open and close jarred them back into reality. Betty heard the noise move past her room, knowing by the heavy foot steps that it was pregnant Polly getting up to use their shared bathroom. 

"I really hate to cut this short, but I should get back home" He finally spoke in a low whisper to her ear. Betty squeezed her grip on him tighter, before unwillingly releasing him. Jughead sighed deeply, mustering up the energy to roll out of her grasp. Finding the minority of his clothing, he slid them back over his body. He looked back to Betty, still in his tshirt, watching him from her cozy spot in bed. 

It seemed that everything Jughead did now, she found sexy. Just watching him collect his things made her think increasingly naughty thoughts. Jughead found his beanie and shoved it into his back pocket, which Betty knew was an extremely rare action. He walked back over to Betty, leaning over to kiss her. She brought her hands up into his hair again, grabbing the back tight, twisting her tongue with his. This was a long, drawn out and passionate kiss, that neither of them wanting to separate from.

"I'll see you in a few hours?"

"Yes please" Betty said between kisses 

"I'll pick you up for school?" Jughead smile at her, noticing her erect nipples through his favourite shirt. Jughead felt himself stiffen instantly at the sight. He swallowed hard, holding everything in his body back from pouncing on her again. Knowing that if he didn't leave now, he never would.

"Yes please" She repeated sweetly, noticing his dilated pupils. 

"God you're amazing, Betty Cooper" He said kissing her again. She hummed in response as he palmed her breasts though the fabric of his shirt, completely inthralled with her.

"Now who's starting something they don't intend to finish?" She moaned, placing her hands over his and pressing them harder to her chest

"You're right! I've got to go, or I'll never make it home" Jughead said kissing her one last time before moving to her window. "Last night was....Mind blowing" 

"It really was" She said, blowing a kiss his direction as he disappeared down the ladder.


	11. Chapter 11

Jughead made it into the home office he was calling his bedroom just before Fred got up for his morning shower. He had forgotten how early construction started and made note not to cut it so close next time. 

Jughead replayed the night in his head, on a loop, like a highlight reel with a mischievous grin

"Next time" he said aloud, before drifting off, waking up hours later to Archie banging on his door, yelling about having to leave early for some shit or another.

"I'm up! I'll see you at school" Jughead yelled back, turning over, contemplating going back to sleep. Allowing his thoughts to run back to his girl next door, Jughead got up, realizing he didn't have time to do anything other than get dressed before having to pick Betty up. He pulled together some clothing, also realizing he needed to do laundry.

~~~

Meanwhile that morning, Betty rolled over to turn off the alarm she'd set to beat her mothers morning ritual of busting into her bedroom, unannounced.

Betty buried her face in the pillow that held her paramour's head just a few hours ago, breathing in the faint but distinct smell of his hair. She tossed herself onto her back, staring at the ceiling, replaying the events of their night together. She felt a warm throb between her legs as she pondered the details, slowly getting herself up and out of bed. She chose her school clothes, realizing she was running out of high collar options. 

'Could I pull off a scarf? Sure, But should I?' She shook her head with a frown, knowing Kev and Ron would call her out on it instantly if she dared. Instead she found a sweater that would do.

Betty grabbed a towel and headed for her bathroom. She turned the shower on, letting the hot water run as she slipped out Jughead's tshirt. She examined her skin in the mirror, smiling at the faint bruise above her hip, the bite mark on her shoulder and the multiple red marks on her neck line. Betty was thankful they were low enough to cover up, because if they weren't, sweet Jesus, they'd both be in shit. She stepped into the shower, adjusting the water quickly. Standing under the steady flow, she allowed the hot water to soothe her tired muscles.

Betty expected to be more shore, but her body felt like it did after sweating in cheer practice, when Cheryl was in a particularly destructive mood. Inside however, she felt different. The fact that they'd shared this experience with each other made her chest tighten with excitement. Jughead had opened the flood gates within her, exposing Betty to the feeling of loosing herself in him. She thought about the way their bodies fit together, the tender words Jughead whispered for her ears only, and how much more of him she wanted. She felt that familiar throb below, turning her face towards the shower stream

"Pull it together, woman" She mumbled to herself as she finally began her shower routine.

By the time she was ready Polly and Alice were already at the breakfast table. Alice had her face buried in her paper, black coffee still scorching in front of her

"Morning" Betty beamed pouring herself some juice, before putting bread in the toaster

"Good Morning, Elizabeth" Alice said pleasantly, not removing her eyes from the words in front of her.

Betty looked at her sister, to find her grinning wide. Polly caught her eye and Betty smiled back wider. Polly raised her brows in question, and Betty nodded back, communicating through a language only sisters and close friends could understand. Polly clasped her hands over her heart as Betty's toast popped. She slapped some peanut butter on each slice before finishing her juice.

"I've got a deadline for the Blue and Gold so I have to leave early. Polly, can I borrow those brown boots from last year?" Betty wanted to tell her big sister everything, just...later. Her mind was set on getting out the door as fast as humanly possible, for multiple reasons. Seeing Jughead again being the most pressing.

"Sure Betty, they're in the hall closet I think" 

"Thanks Poll, I'll talk to you later" Betty said with a knowing wink on her way to the closet.

Grabbing the boots and her coat, Betty slipped them on as she headed for the front door, gathering the rest of her belongings before turning back to her family with a wave. Betty was fumbling with her effects as she stepped out onto the porch. Nearly dropping everything as Jughead walked up the front steps.

"Hey there, beautiful. Need a hand?" His voice caused her to drop her back pack and nearly lose the toast she had clenched precariously in her front teeth. Jughead picked her bag off the deck "a little jumpy this morning?" He asked sweetly as she turned to look at him. Betty smiled, his presence instantly calming her jittery nerves. She grabbed the toast out of her mouth with a bite

"I'm just trying to put as much distance as I can between my mom and I. She's like a blood hound." Betty said chewing down her breakfast, quickly handing the other piece to Jughead. He ate the toast in record time, as he watched Betty gather herself. Jughead extended his hand to her as he slung Betty's back pack over his shoulder. 

"You don't have to carry that, Jug" She said grabbing his hand eagerly

"I know" He stated simply.

They walked hand in hand, talking lightly on route to Riverdale High. Their conversations had alway come naturally, and needless to say the events of their night together didn't change this fact. Thinking this, Jughead felt his stomach twist up, happy to be in love with his best friend. 

They stopped at Betty's locker first and wondered arm in arm down the next hall to his. As Jughead took his jacket off and hung it into his locker, Betty noticed a red hicky below his ear, she grazed her finger tips over it lightly, feeling a slight tinge of pride

"Sorry about this Jug, I should have been more carful. I got carried away"

"Don't ever apologize for getting carried away like that. I like it, it's a physical reminder of our night together"

"You're not embarrassed that people will see it?" Jughead shut his locker door and looked at Betty, eye brow raised puzzled 

"Why? People will think what they want to think. And who cares? All I know is I'm yours and I don't care who else knows it" Jughead said with conviction stepping in and kissing her firmly on the lips. 

The move took Betty by surprise, after all they were in front of his locker and the whole school had flooded into the hall before first bell. She felt bashful and she tried to pull back, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. But Jughead wasn't having any of it. With his lips still on hers he stepped forward causing Betty to stumble back into his locker with a metallic thud. He leaned onto his arm that he'd rested near her shoulder as he pulled his lips away, keeping he gaze close

"What's wrong?" He asked noticing her uneasiness.

Taking in his features Betty shook her head, while giving herself a mini pep talk: 'Listen Bitch, don't let your stupid insecurities get in the way, like he said "who cares"

"Nothing's wrong" She said confidently, giving into the charge between them and wrapping her arms around his back, pressing her lips passionately to his. His tongue slid across her lip as his other hand slipped into her back denim pocket, squeezing lightly. Betty moaned quietly at the feeling of his grip, tangling her tongue with his.

For a moment it was just the two of them, their warm familiar bodies pressed together, the buzz of their peers fading into the background like tv static white noise. Jughead wanted to stay like this all day but their approaching friends snapped them both back into the real world.

"Bravo!!" Kevin clapped from a few steps away as he and Veronica interrupted their moment, moving towards the couple. Betty buried her face in Jughead's chest, a dark blush crossing her cheeks.

"Dear god, don't stop on account of us. I mean, I can barely breathe. That was fantastic!" Kevin continued fanning himself, both shocked and excited. 

"This isn't a peep show, Kevin" Jughead joked not moving his grip from Betty.

"Well then, maybe don't make-out in the hallway? Maybe don't suck face in front of the whole school? But like I said, please...don't stop...continue" Kevin bantered back, resting his fist under his chin with a captivated look on his face

"Reel it in Tiger," Veronica eased tugging on the back of Kevin's shirt lightly "Let's give these fresh love birds a break" 

"Fine, fine. But my original comment still stands, Bravo!"

Jughead smirked pulling away to look at Betty. She was smiling bashfully, keeping her eyes fixed on him. The bell rang giving them the perfect out, Betty kissed him on the cheek quickly

"I'll see you in Biology" Jughead said retuning the gesture to her cheek, accompanied by a firm squeeze of her ass, before turning Betty towards her friends.

~~~

Hours later in Biology, Betty promptly sat next to Jughead before Archie could, forcing him to willingly sit with Veronica. As the class continued, Betty found her eyes and attention fixed on Jughead. Captivated with watching his facial features, his long fingers typing notes into his computer, the rise and fall of his breath, she was completely and utterly absorbed. She'd never had her mind clouded like this before, she felt as though nothing was as important as being close to him was. The class blew by in a flash, with the bell buzzing Betty out of her day dreams. The gang walked together to the cafeteria for lunch. But in the hallway Jughead grabbed Betty by the arm, holding her behind.

"We'll meet you guys there, we have to drop off a hard copy of tomorrow's paper with Weatherbee" He lied, the gang nodded and moved on, chatting amongst themselves on rout the dinning hall.

Jughead slipped his hand into Betty's and led them towards the Blue and Gold office, he rounded the corner to find Dilton and Ethel inside editing. Deeking out as quickly as they arrived he went for plan B, his former home. That forgotten closet under a lesser used stairway. 

"Jughead, what's going on?" Betty asked as he opened the closet door. Looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was around, he shoved Betty inside the small dark room, following closely behind. Jughead found the small string that dangled from the soft white light bulb and clicked it on. 

"Jug, what's going on?" She asked again 

"Do you honestly think you can stare at me like that all class and there wouldn't be repercussions?" He asked grabbing Betty's back pack and dropping it next to him, losing his messenger bag along side. Jughead stepped towards her, causing Betty to bump into a shelving unit "You think you can just sit there being all sexy, chewing on that..that damn pen, twirling your hair around you finger, rubbing your foot up my fucking leg and it wouldn't drive me crazy?" He finished pulling his beanie off and tossing it next to their bags. 

With a smile Betty opened her mouth to explain, but there was no time. Jughead's lips silenced her immediately. Betty took every opportunity she got to run her hands through his hair, tugging on thick hand fulls as Jughead deepened their kiss, pushing his tongue past her lips. He slid his hands under her shirt reaching them up her back, fingers fumbling with her bra clasp, successfully unhooking it. Without wasting a moment he moved his hands to her front, cupping both breasts in his hands, thumbing her nipples as he did so, causing Betty moan against his mouth

"Jesus Jughead, what's gotten into you?" She asked, as her breath hitched. 

He continued to caress her chest as he answered "I thought that was painfully obvious, Betts"

She giggled at Jughead's use of her words from the night prior, dropping her head back with a growl as he flicked his thumbs and for fingers over her already raised peeks

"Touché" Betty mumbled breathlessly moving her hands to his face, cupping either side of his jaw before pressing her lips to his deeply

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to keep my hands off you now..." He confessed in between kisses

"Good." Betty declared dryly "I want your hands on me, as often as possible" She finished, her tone dripping with lust. Betty moved her hands down his chest, moving lower to his waistline but just as she reached her destination he grabbed her hands, stacking them together over her head, and wrapped a large hand over both her wrists, pining them in place.

With a fresh dose of excitement rushing through her she pouted playfully against his lips, before planting a long hard kiss to them. Jughead slid his other hand to her jeans, popping the button, and pulling the zipper down quickly. He pushed the denim over her hips, allowing gravity to do the rest of the work. With her jeans around her ankles Jughead slipped his hand over her already moist underwear, kneading her with his palm and fingers. Betty let out a low growl trying to shimmy her hands out of his grasp. Jughead tightened his grip as he teased her, hooking a finger into the elastic of her panties and following the outline, but never touching her skin. Betty groaned in protest, thrusting her hips towards his hand. Jughead planted a heavy kiss to her lips as he pulled the damp black lace down her legs, letting them fall around her knees. Betty coiled her tongue with his as she tried to wiggle out of his hold again, desperate to pull him close. Jughead slid two fingers into her slickness, causing Betty to gasp a breathy moan, instinctively trying to grab onto him. He tightened his grip on her wrists once again

"Juggie...let me touch you" She pleaded giving him her best puppy dog eyes, convinced he'd fall for the nick name and her distracting ways. Jughead ignored her, continuing to drag his fingers lazily through her wetness

"Jug...please" She whined again

"No," He said simply, dipping his fingers in deeper and feeling himself getting lost within her yet again

"Com'on Juggie, why not?" She moaned rolling her hips onto his hand

"Because, this time it's just about you" He finished looking into her deep green, lust filled eyes. Jughead kissed her deeply as his fingers began to roll her pleasure point in tight firm circles, erupting loud moans from Betty's throat. He slipped his middle finger into her center and moved his thumb to her nerve button applying pressure to it as he slid his finger in and out of her folds. The change sent Betty into over drive. She completely forgot everything, she lost control of all of her senses. This felt different from before, she began to unravel as quickly as she did earlier that morning when she was on top of him. Betty's moans of approval became louder and frantic, Jughead tried to silence her cries with his lips as she writhed under his hand. He felt her tighten around him as her orgasm crashed over her, shaking Betty from her depths. Once the after shock subsided Jughead removed his lips and fingers from his contented girlfriend. Betty's eyes fluttered open to meet his clear blues, mischief still laying behind them. Jughead moved the fingers he'd just used to completely unravel Betty up to his mouth, cleaning her sweetness off of them with a dramatic pop from his lips.

Betty's mouth dropped open and she smiled, trying to wiggle out of his grip once more. This time Jughead granted her wish letting her wrists go. Her hands dropped immediately to the collar of his flannel pulling his lips to hers for a chaste kiss. Betty could taste what she assumed was herself on his tongue, which she found incredibly sexy.

"Now look who's full of surprises" Betty exclaimed still pressed against his lips.

"You have this insane effect on me, Betty Copper." Jughead said has he helped Betty straighten herself out, scooping his crown off the ground and placing it back in it's rightful place. 

"The feeling is mutual, Jughead Jones" She replied with an honest smile. 

After checking to make sure the coast was clear the couple exited their new secret rendezvous spot. They were able to make a quick appearance at the lunch table with the gang before the bell rang. It was clear to Betty and Jughead that their friends didn't buy their story, but neither of them tried to lie their way out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please leave a comment below!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...I just want them to have nice things. You know...like each other...
> 
> ~~~

He knew both Betty and Archie had practice that afternoon so he took the quiet opportunity to work on his new article for the school paper. Jughead had parted ways with Betty after school as she met up with Veronica before cheer practice. He then walked back home and let himself into the Andrew's silent dwelling. 

In the kitchen he found a note from Fred, saying he'd be in Greendale working late tonight and to order pizza for dinner with the twenties tucked under the note pad. Jughead stuck the cash to the fridge with one of the magnets that occupied the door, and texted Archie knowing he'd not been home since this morning.

"Fred's working late. He left pizza money but I'm meeting Betty at Pop's"

"Good, I'll be out late with Ronnie. If you seen my dad, cover for me?"

"Sure thing, pal"

Jughead then settled into his chair at the kitchen island, and opened his laptop, determined to do something productive with his time. Knowing full well that he'd likely be distracted later.

~~~

Betty pulled her sweater off and fished her practice uniform out of her gym locker. 

"B, is that a bite mark?" Veronica asked with a sly smirk, noticing the few marks what'd been covered up all day. 

Betty smiled looking at the floor briefly, before pulling her River Vixen shirt on over her head. 

"Betts, what aren't you telling me?!" Veronica asked candidly, waiting for her friend to spill the beans.

"It IS a bite mark" Betty confessed.

"How did you get it?" Ronnie asked, though she was fairly sure knew the answer.

"Jughead"

"Yes...and..."

"And what?" 

"And he was hungry? And he just up and bit you? And it happened while you were making-out? And it happened during sex? And how?!" Ronnie clarified folding her clothes into her locker.

"I'll tell you after practice"

"B, you cannot tease me like that. Answer me this, did you do the deed?" 

Betty smiled turning to her friend "We did" 

Veronica's eyes grew wide "I will need all the details, of course" She explained with joy on he face 

"Ok, V. After practice" 

~~~

Cheryl was in a bitter mood, so the vixens suffered a relentless practice, full of new choreography and a shit-storm of unnecessary yelling. Once Cheryl was finished with her reign of terror Betty and Veronica gathered their things and made their way from the gym towards the courtyard.

"Now, tell me everything," Veronica said hooking her arm with Betty's. 

Betty hadn't stopped smiling since lunch, grinning throughout the rest of her classes and into cheer practice. Cheryl had even bitched her out half way through for her "dazed dopey grin." But even Cheryl's curt words couldn't wipe the smile from Betty's face. 

Betty checked the time on her phone, she had plans to meet Jughead at Pop's for dinner but still had plenty of time to talk with her best girlfriend. 

"You seem very smitten, can I assume he was worth the wait?" Ronnie finished.

"So worth it," Betty replied "it was incredible."

"Really?!"

"Truly Veronica, incredible"

"That's not something you hear too often after the first time"

"It was better than I had anticipated. It felt so natural. It wasn't awkward, it just felt right."

"Well, That's more than I can say for my first time."

"With Archie?" Betty inquiered 

"Oh god no, we're not there yet. Archie is a bit too keen, so I'm pumping the breaks. No, my first time was at a party in New York last summer, with some random disposable. It was in fact awkward, fast and painful. But nevertheless, onwards and upwards" Veronica said with her head held high and a perfectly groomed eyebrow raised.

"That's a shame V"

"Oh, Don't be silly Betts, if we let every disappointing man get us down we'd never get anywhere,"

Betty smiled lightly and nodded. She felt lucky that her first time story didn't have a drop of disappointment in it. 

"Archie tells me that Jughead has never had a girlfriend? And that he's never shown interest in girls? 'Avoided girls like the plague' were Archie's exact words, I belive. What do you think changed Jughead's mind?" Veronica asked. Betty furrowed her brow a moment not knowing the answer herself. 

"Betts?"

"I, I don't really know what changed his mind..." She confessed. 

"You should ask him" Veronica said as they pushed through the courtyard doors. 

Betty nodded, making note of the question. Once outside the girls selected their favorite table, sitting in the crisp afternoon sun.

"I want him so much, Ronnie...like, it's really bad. We just had sex this morning and then we fooled around at lunch and still, he's all I'm thinking about" Betty blurted out quickly. 

Veronica grinned wide, scrunching her nose up "I knew you were lying," She scolded shaking a manicured finger at Betty. 

"Wanting like this is normal, Betty Dear. Some people call it the 'honeymoon phase' others call it 'infatuation' I like to call it 'New Love'. It's fresh and exciting, and for you it's with a life long friend. This is truly rare, Once in a lifetime. Ride that wave." 

Betty shrugged coyly, not fully appreciating how special the bond between her and Jughead was until Ronnie pointed it out. But those naggy insecure demons kept pulling at her weaknesses. 'What had changed? Was she just something to pass time with? To experiment with? To get distracted with? Why now? Why her?'

Veronica must have seen the inquisative look on Betty's face "B, what's wrong? You went from glowing to sulking in a flash?" 

"I don't know why he chose me." Betty sighed simply.

Veronica's face turned serious, red starting to flush her cheeks in defence of her friend. She shook her head in disbelief 

"He chose you because you're amazing Betty Cooper. Of all the people in Riverdale, he chose to let you in. JUST you. Jughead chose you because he loves you"

"He's never said that"

"Can't you feel it?" 

Betty pondered the thought a moment. She did know Jughead loved her. Every time they kissed she felt it with every morsel of her being. It poured out of him, unrestrained, directly into her. But the fact that Betty loved him back wasn't something she expected to happen so quickly. 

"Do you love him?" Ronnie clarified. Betty nodded happily back to her. "That'a Girl"

~~~

Later at Pop's, Betty and Jughead occupied their favourite table, sitting close together on the same side of the booth, as usual. They'd just finished their meals when Betty turned her attention to Jughead and spoke up.

"Jug, can I ask you something?"

"Anything" He replied quickly. 

Betty paused "I don't know how to phrase this...um, so, how come you've never had a girlfriend? What's changed? I mean, why now?" She mumbled, stumbling over her words. 

Jughead sighed turning his body towards hers. He picked up her hands, feeding his fingers through hers before resting them in his lap. Jughead smiled as he looked into her eager green eyes

"Betts, my feelings for you didn't just happen overnight. I knew from the moment I met you that you were special and that you were important. Even as a kid, I knew you were different. You set the standard. No one else has ever compared." He paused, feeling liberated he continued 

"I always thought you'd end up with Archie, and I thought I was ok with just being your friend. But, this past summer I realized, he didn't see you, like I do. He didn't care for you, like I do. After we saw Polly at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, I was going to tell you how I've felt for all these years," He shifted his stare from Betty's eyes to her lips and back before continuing 

"Instead, I thought I'd show you," Jughead waited a moment before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. This kiss was tender, compassionate and kind. Very unlike the hard, needy ones they'd exchanged at lunch. 

"And when you kissed me back," He paused again, smiling against her lips "I knew, no one else would ever do"

Betty's heart burst open, accompanied by a deep feeling of heavy regret. Pulling back, her eyes fluttered open to meet Jughead's clear blues.

"I feel like such a fool for chasing Archie like I did." She confessed with sadness. Jughead sat back slightly waiting for her to continue. 

"I became what everyone thought I was. The perfect girl crushing on her life long friend, her childhood neighbour. The cheerleader and the quarterback. I always knew deep down we weren't right for each other. I'm not perfect Jughead, but Archie thinks I am. They all want me to be perfect, and I'm not. Everyone has always had these unattainable expectation of me, and for whatever reason I actually try to achieve them," Betty hesitated, expecting Jughead to chime in, but instead he just listened. 

"You are the only person who's never forced me to be someone I'm not. You're the only person who has ever truly accepted me, just as I am, flaws and all. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize I'd been chasing after the wrong life long friend. You are one in a million, Jughead Jones. I just wish I wasn't blind for all those years" Betty finished brining her sweater covered wrist to dab the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Nah, Betts...don't do that. I'm sorry I didn't say or do something sooner. I should have, I was just so god damn scared. But we're here now and we won't waste any more time." Jughead leaned in pressing his forehead to Betty's, breathing with her for a moment.

"I think you're just the best fucking thing," He said trying to lift her spirits, achieving a light chuckle from Betty. 

He raised his hands to cup her face running his thumbs over Betty's cheeks, collecting any escaped moisture. Betty leaned her body forward connecting her lips to Jughead's. She grabbed onto the collar of his green flannel, pulling him harder against her lips. Jughead hummed his approval as she grazed her tongue across his, pulling his lip in between her teeth lightly

"Should we get ice cream to-go?" Jughead asked with a sly grin. 

With a similar smile Betty nodded enthusiastically "And take it back to your place?" She suggested. 

Jughead smiled, thankful that the Andrews' home was empty. 

"Sure, Betts"

The walk home only took a few short blocks. Monday nights were generally quiet, but tonight Riverdale lay almost silent as they walked up the Andrews steps. Once inside Jughead walked their dessert to the freezer before kicking off his shoes and shedding his sheep skin jacket. 

Completely familiar with her surroundings Betty slipped off her wool pea coat and hung it on the hooks near the door. She came around the corner to meet Jughead in the hall. 

"Wanna give me the grand tour?" Betty joked, Jughead rolled his eyes at her, knowing she'd been in the Andrews' residence just as many times as he had "Seriously, I don't think I've seen your room yet" 

Jughead smirked "There's not much to see, but it's upstairs" He said leading the way up the long staircase. 

Once inside Betty sat on the edge of the futon couch in Jughead's temporary bedroom. She had only been in Jughead's bedroom once, when they were kids and he was still living at home. He'd been sick from school, and keener Betty took it upon her young self to bring him his homework and cookies she'd made.

As she looked around the office he was now calling home she noticed slight touches of her boyfriend here and there. Two movie posters clearly stolen from The Twilight tacked to the wall, a stack of his favourite well used books on his bedside table with a picture of young Jughead and JellyBean propped up against them, his familiar clothing in a pile near a stack of Blue and Gold hard copies collecting dust in a corner. Betty looked to Jughead sitting at the computer desk, scouring through movie options on his laptop.

"How about 'The Big Sleep' with Lauren Bacall and Humphrey Bogart?" 

"A little film noir never hurts" Betty agreed, scooting back on the laid out futon until she made contact with the cold wall behind her.

Jughead set up and started the movie, taking his place next to Betty on his bed. She leaned her body into his side, tucking her toes under his legs. As Jughead slung his arm over Betty shoulders, and pulled her close as the starting credits began to roll.

Paying the movie no mind, Betty nuzzled her lips against Jughead's neck, breathing him in as she slid her hand up his inner thigh. She placed a few light kisses to his neck before she drew his skin in between her teeth lightly causing him to jump in surprise.

"Pay attention, Cooper. There's important...stuff...and things...going on...in the movie." Jughead stuttered as Betty continued her assault on his neck.

"In the end, Bogart misses the shot"

"...ruiner..." Jughead joked breathlessly, dropping his head back to expose more skin to her with a groan.

Betty trailed kisses up to his ear and across his jaw, before moving her lips against his. With their tongues sliding together, like a well practiced dance Jughead sighed against her mouth, dropping a hand to the small of her back and slipping it under her sweater, coaxing her towards his lap.

Betty hesitated remembering that Jughead's bedroom door was still wide open before she threw caution to the wind and a leg over his lap to straddle him. Once above him she moved her hands under his flannel, pushing the soft fabric off his shoulders. He shimmed the unwanted clothing off, tossing it away. Betty grabbed the hem of her light blue sweater and pulled it up and over her head in one graceful motion before planting her lips heavy on his again

Like a moth to the flame Jughead moved his hands to her breasts in an instant, squeezing them lightly, and dipping his fingers into the soft cups, his finger tips razing over Betty's already pert nipples, the movement erupting a low moan from Betty's throat. Jughead moved his hands to her back and unclipped her bra, hooking his fingers in the straps, encouraging them off her shoulders. The delicate garment fell in between them, before Betty pushed it out of the way, rolling her hips against his lap in approval. She placed a sultry kiss to his mouth as she pawed at the hem of his tshirt trying to yank it over his head. Jughead removed his hands from Betty's chest for long enough for Betty to pull his shirt off, his beloved crown tumbling along with it. Betty grabbed hold of his dense hair as her lips continued their desperate push and pull with his.

"I want you so much, Juggie" She purred against his lips. Jughead shuttered in delight, feeling the remaining blood from his head rush below as he continued to fondle her breasts, kissing her passionately.

"Say that again" He commanded horsely locking his eyes with hers, Betty smiled keeping her eyes fixed on his she reached her hands in between their bodies and slowly undid Jughead's pants

"I want you, Juggie" She repeated in a breathy whisper. Jughead groaned, planting his lips on her, digging his nails into the flare of her waist, meeting every roll of Betty's hips with his own. 

Jughead copied Betty's motion by popping the button on her jeans before sliding his hand in between her thighs, rubbing this palm against her sex roughly. Betty mewled as she ran her hands across the plains for his chest, kissing him wildly.

Breaking away from his lips Betty moved her body back and grabbed onto the waistline of Jughead's pants and boxers, pulling them both down his body and tossing them to the ground. Jughead watched at full attention as she got up and closed his bedroom door, before turning back to him and leisurely removing her jeans, standing before him in just her underwear.

Betty crawled up Jughead's body like an animal stalking her prey. His breath caught as she stopped at his groin, lightly moving her finger tips up from his base to circle his tip before fully grabbing ahold of him. Betty kept her eyes on her lover as she began a steady rhythm, watching him and listening intently to every guttural growl that escaped his lips.

"Holy Shit..." He moaned dropping his head back, allowing her to take full control of him. Jughead moved one hand from gripping his bed sheets to Betty's head, tugging loose the elastic holding her pristine blonde pony tail in place. Betty's locks fell over her shoulders as he slipped the bright pink elastic over his wrist. Jughead ran his fingers through her tresses grabbing a thick handful of golden blonde. 

Betty moved her hands against him with a tenacious tempo before taking him fully into her mouth. She sloppily drug her tongue up and down his length causing Jughead's hips to buck recklessly off of his bed.

"B-Betty..." He whined as she upped the speed, her mouth and hands working in perfect harmony, beaconing him to the brink of insanity. Moments later Jughead's climax shattered through his body like a shock wave, as Betty's mouth eagerly accepted his offering. Betty continued to clean him dry before releasing him, the sudden departure of her lips causing Jughead to grumble lowly.

"Com'mer" He growled, tugging Betty to his lips by her hair. Betty moaned at his force, loving the confidence in his tone. Jughead planted his lips firmly on hers, as he moved both hands to her hips, grabbing onto them tightly.

Before Betty knew it Jughead had flipped her onto her back, pinning her against the mattress with his body. She let out a yelp in delight before relaxing below him, grappling her limbs around his body.


	13. Chapter 13

Jughead buried his face in Betty's neck nipping at her skin, trailing kisses down to her shoulders, paying gentle attention to the bite mark he'd left behind the night before. He felt a slight pull of satisfaction from the teeth marks he'd left in her tender skin as he traveled lower capturing her nipples in-between his lips, each in turn. Betty moaned loudly, clasping her hands over her mouth in surprise.

"Sorry" She gasped through her fingers

"We're home alone Betts, remember?" Jughead replied looking up at her through his loose waves as he continued to drag his fingers and tongue across her firm peaks. 

"R-right..right...that's r-right..sure...yea..." She mumbled, watching Jughead continue his captivating assault on her breasts before he traveled even lower, kissing across her stomach. His dark hair tickled her ribs as he dipped his tongue into her belly button. He sat back just enough to curl his fingers in the soft lace of her underwear, pulling the last barrier down and off her body.

Jughead wrapped his long fingers around her ankles, before sliding his hands up Betty's legs pushing her knees apart, until they fell loose at his sides. Betty never took her eyes off of him as he continued his journey upwards. Jughead leaned in and pressed his lips to her inner thighs, laying hot kisses on her skin, slowly working his way up until Betty felt his breath on her centre. 

Jughead lingered there looking up at her. He wasn't looking for permission, he knew he had it, rather just to take in the moment. Half wanting to hit pause and write down exactly the way she looked at him. Betty's hooded deep green pools locked on his, golden blonde waves ascus around her face, lips and skin rosy from rough fevered kisses. Jughead wanted to immortalized these moments with her, but Betty was done waiting. 

"Jug, Please! You're driving me crazy...do something" She pleaded with a playful whine, pulling at his shoulders. Jughead gave his head a good hard shake, Betty's voice snapping him out of his own head, and back into their moment. 

"I'm sorry Betts, you're just so beautiful, I got lost for a second" He confessed lightly as he obeyed her, moving his face closer and pinning her hips down under his hands. 

Jughead would be lying if he said he hadn't done any research since he and Betty became serious, but he still didn't have the slightest idea what he was doing. The information gathered from peers and the Internet didn't really paint a clear picture. So instead he compiled all the information that her body had given him so far and went with his gut.

Jughead nuzzled his face into the drenched valley between her thighs, lapping his tongue from her centre to her pleasure point, applying more pressure to her sensitive bundle. Betty moaned loudly, angling her hips closer to his mouth, her heels digging into his shoulder blades. 

Jughead soon found their rhythm, obeying every breathy moan and hushed command that escaped her lips as she gripped onto his hair, pulling him closer to her depths, until Jughead could barely breathe. As Jughead's tongue continued to lavish her silken folds, Betty's low moans of approval became more frantic and high pitched, signalling that she was close. 

"Jughead" Betty growled lowly, which caused Jughead to moan in reply, the vibrations of his voice against her sensitive parts sent her into throws of pure bliss almost instantly, unleashing her juices all over his mouth. Jughead gathered as much as he could, loving her sweet salty taste. 

He looked up to Betty, brushing his hair from in front of his eyes and whipping his mouth with the back of his hand, as she lay before him panting. Her hands were still twisted up in his hair but as Betty's breathing calmed, so did her grip on his locks. Jughead took the opportunity to move up her body to the slope of her neck kissing her skin aimlessly

"That was amazing" He whispered against the shell of her ear. 

Betty felt that familiar throb below as she answered "You're telling me." She purred hooking her heels around his waist. 

Jughead pressed himself to her wetness causing Betty to rock her hips against his rigid member. She moved her hands to his face, cupping his jawline with delicate hands. He leaned forward capturing her lips with his again, kissing her hard and heavy while moving his hips along with hers. Without warning he alined himself with her centre and pushed forward forcefully, entering her folds fully in one solid thrust. Betty cried out in pleasure gripping onto his shoulders

"Are you ok?" He asked breathlessly rocking himself slowing in and out of her. Betty nodded digging her heels into his back side, pulling him impossibly closer.

"Yes, Juggie" She moaned meeting each movement with her hips, clenching her swollen muscles around him with each thrust. Betty gripped onto his back tightly, dragging her nails down Jughead's skin causing the most exhilarating combination of pain and pleasure to course throughout him.

Jughead tried to slow and steady himself, wanting to say within her thighs as long as possible, but Betty wasn't playing fair. How did she know how to do these things? The words she was moaning into his ear were enough to completely unravel him, never mind that thing she was doing to his cock. He stopped abruptly, causing Betty to whine in protest.

"Please...Jughead...com'on" She pleaded, tightening her legs around his waist and rocking her hips against him. The slight friction and the crack in her pleading voice nearly did him in. Instead by some miracle force Jughead thrust himself into her again, falling into a rapid cadence within her, causing Betty to nearly scream his name. Jughead captured any further sounds she made with his lips as he kept a frantic rhythm with her. She inched her legs up his sides more, deepening each thrust he made. Betty could see he was close. Jughead had his eyes squeezed tight, his lips fell flat against hers and his groans became faint sighs. 

Betty clenched herself around him as tightly as she could, whispering against his neck "I'm yours" undoing him completely. Jughead released himself with a full body shutter, stiffening and relaxing all in one magnificent moment. He slouched forward, connecting his forehead with hers, trying to catch his breath.

Jughead placed a dreamy messy kiss to Betty's lips before slipping out of her and throwing himself onto his back. Hitting the sheets with a dramaticly heavy sigh, erupting a light chuckle out of Betty beside him.

"I blame you, Cooper" He joked dropping his forearm over his eyes, extending his other arm out to Betty, beaconing her towards him with a wave. He inhaled and exhaled with a deliberate rhythm as Betty slid her body next to him, laying her head on his chest and tucking her arm around him. She hitched a leg up his hip draping the long limb across his naked body.

"I accept that," She giggled as she listed to his still rapid heart beat. "You have this insane effect on me, Jughead Jones"

Jughead smiled at her, his clever little vixen. He squeezed his arm around Betty tighter before sliding his fingers into her hair, messaging her scalp gently. 

~~~

Hearing the front door open and shut jarred them out of their post union cuddle fest. Jughead heard Archie talking to Vegas downstairs as he pulled Betty tighter against his side. She'd been laying on his chest for nearly an hour as they relaxed, talking occasionally but mostly just enjoying being close and calm.

"Jug?!!" Archie yelled up the stairs "JUGHEAD?!!?" He called out again. 

With a sigh Jughead trailed his fingers across her arm and back, gently slipping them into her hair again. "If I don't go say hi to Arch, he'll burst in here. I'll get that ice cream while I'm down there though " He said sweetly

Betty looked up at him with a smile "Sounds great, maybe we can try watching that movie?" She joked as she rolled out of his grip. 

Jughead got up and quickly pulled the blankets up to cover Betty's still naked body. 

"Don't move." He commanded pulling his pants and shirt back on. He scanned the room, unable to spot his crown

"Dude?! Are you home?!?" Archie screamed, sounding much closer than before

"Yea! I'll be right down" Jughead yelled back rolling his eyes deciding to forgo his beanie. 

"Is it bad?" He asked pleadingly. Betty smiled, noting the uneasiness on his face as he tried to fix his tangled tresses.

Betty sighed, giving an uneasy nod "Kinda" 

Jughead shrugged slightly defeated. He inhaled deeply before slipping out the door.

~~~

He bounced down the stairs and rounded the corner into the kitchen to find Archie at the fridge, grabbing a drink.

"Hey, man" Jughead said as he entered, quickly grabbing two spoons from the drawer. "How was your date with Riverdale's raven haired princess?" 

Archie turned to greet his friend "It was ok, how was dinner with Riverdale's Hitchcock blonde?"

"Good, She's upstairs. We're watching a movie, I just came down for ice cream" Jughead replied, it wasn't a full on lie. The movie had been playing. Archie knit his eye brows together noting his buddy's disheveled appearance, and lack of beanie crown. 

"My dad has a pretty strict open door policy when it comes to girls, man" Archie warned with a knowing smirk

"Cover for me?" Jughead asked grabbing the dessert out of the freezer. As the words rolled off his tongue they sounded strange, and slightly foreign. Jughead cocked his head to the side and paused a moment before chuckling dryly.

"Sure thing, Jug" Archie said without missing a step. Though their relationship had been stained over the past few years, he would still do anything for Jughead, big or small, knowing Jughead would do the same for him in a heartbeat. 

"Thanks, You're a peach" Jughead quipped on the way past, slapping the redhead firmly on the back.

Jughead took the steps back up to his room two at a time. He slid himself discreetly back into his bedroom to find Betty perched up on his bed wearing his flannel. The dark green fabric bringing out the same hues in her eyes. Her blonde hair was still loose, and she'd only bothered to clasp one centre button, adding to the beautiful reverie before him.

"Jesus Betts..." He sighed, stopping dead in his tracks feeling his pants tighten immediately 

"What?"

"I told you not to move" Jughead scolded lightly with a wink. He had to be dreaming, she was every fantasy he'd ever allowed himself to have, but right here, in the flesh. This golden goddess couldn't possibly be real, let alone in his bed, wanting him.

Betty shrugged "I got cold, You're not mad? Are you Juggie?" She mocked tugging her bottom lip in between her teeth "Does it help if I say I found your hat?" She pleaded nodding to the knit cap beside her on the bed

"Kinda" Jughead smiled "We're never going to eat this ice cream" He mumbled quietly as he placed the frozen treat on his night stand. He moved to stand over Betty as she popped up onto her knees in the middle of his futon.

"You're gorgeous, Betty. I can't believe how sexy it is to see you in my clothes." Jughead said shaking his head, hooking his finger in the only secured button of his flannel shirt, and skimming over the valley in between her breasts with his finger tips. Looking up at him Betty sighed a moan, placing her hand over top of his and sliding it under his flannel to her breast. Jughead didn't remove his eyes from Betty's as he felt her nipple harden instantly under his touch.

"I feel really sexy in them." She mewled as Jughead palmed her breast, popping the button with his other hand. Jughead thumbed her nipples as Betty reached her hands up to cup his jaw gently before running her hands into his dark waves and grabbing hold. She tugged him towards her lips, capturing them in a passionate tug of war. 

"I'm in love with you, Jughead" She purred against him. Feeling dizzy, Jughead exhaled deeply before scooping his arms around her waist, pulling her off the bed and flush with his body. Jughead pressed his lips to Betty's in a fervid kiss, their tongues coiling together

"I love you Betty, Always have. Always will." Jughead breathed into her.

"Is it safe to say that your rules about love and sex have been rendered futile?" She teased as she draped her arms over his shoulders and down his back, pulling the fabric of his tshirt up and over his head again.

"You, Betty Cooper are the only exception to the rule."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fanfic success! 
> 
> Thank-You for all your comments, hits and kudos.
> 
> MUCH LOVE!


End file.
